Hate and Respect
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Sequel to This is War! Bronze needs another babysitter for Haya but when Sprx and Otto refuse which monkey or human will take the job and how long will the new babysitter last. OC's are welcome. Please R&R. ch 9 up. Super sorry for the long wait.
1. Favor turns Threat

**MQB: Hey all, it's me, the Queen "B" and back again with another humor story. The sequel to my other story "This is War" so Yay. This will be a little different from the last story because this time there will be a new babysitter and OC's are welcome. Now, the role for the OC's is that each of them will appear in one of the chapters in this story to help out or hang out with Haya and her new babysitter. So once again, if you like me to use your OC's just tell me in the review or in a message. **

**Other than that, here's the first chapter, Enjoy. **

--------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

**Favor Turns Threat**

The plans were set, it was the first day of spring and the outside world was absolutely beautiful to stay in and play video games. With that in his mind, Otto races out of his green tub bouncing his red, white and yellow color beach ball to himself. In the middle of the command center lay a small pile of towels, a picnic basket, an umbrella, a plastic pale and shovel and a bottle of suntan lotion.

"There, that's all the stuff we need for the lake" Otto said to himself while adding the beach ball to the pile.

The team decided to a day off from super hero fighting and spent it at the lake. No doubt that is the same plan everybody in Shuggazoom had in mind so it's best to leave early in order to get a perfect spot.

"Are you guys almost ready" Otto shouted in one of the tubes.

One by one, they hyperforce flew down from their own personal tubes, all prepared to go to the lake. Everybody had a happy, "can't wait to have fun" smile across their faces except for one certain red monkey.

"Why so blue, Sprx" Otto asked,

Sprx sighs, "she's still not talking to me"

Otto looked over his shoulder at Nova who was getting her towel from the pile while talking to Chiro.

"Really, it's been already two weeks now" Otto said, "I never thought she would hold that type of grudge"

"Yeah over something I didn't do" Sprx said, crossing his arms, "If there's someone to blame is you and that monster"

It took Nova only a day to find her diary torn up and wrinkle underneath her bed with a small note that said, "I did it, love Sprx" on it. Nova screamed at the red monkey for nearly an hour that day and made the others cringe (_expect for Otto who laughed under his breath_) and refuse to speak to him for the rest of the century. Sprx tried to explain himself and try to blame it on Otto and the creature they babysat, but she didn't listen.

Otto rolled his eyes, "like she'll believe I would look in her diary" Otto said, grinning.

Sprx glared at him and was about to say something offended to the green monkey when suddenly the alarm went off.

"Aww, why couldn't crime take a day off like the rest of us" Chiro said, wearing a white T-shirt and his swimming trucks. After losing his fear of water a while back, he really wanted to swim more.

"That wasn't the alarm of crime being committed" Gibson said, "Someone is at the foot of the Robot"

The computer screen popped up from the Foot Cruiser camera's point of view but for some reason the team didn't see anyone there.

"That's strange, there's no one there" Nova said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Nova" Antauri said, "I sense someone is near"

"If you say so Antauri but I still don't see anyone" Nova said.

"Maybe it's a ghost" Otto said.

"Otto, please, there's no such thing as ghost" Gibson said.

"Just because you don't see them don't mean they aren't there"

"It's probably broken" Sprx said, "after all, a certain monkey smashed it with his saw a while ago"

"Why must you bring up old memories" Otto asked,

"Because it involves the computer being screwed up" Sprx said.

"At least I wasn't the one roaming through Gibson's things for drugs"

"I knew it!" Gibson shouted, "you said that was Otto's fault"

"Stay out of this, Gibson" Sprx said, "at least I wasn't the one that destroyed the kitchen"

"Why are you guys arguing on this day all of days" Nova shouted.

"Becuase they're stupid" a voice said.

Otto and Sprx stop glaring and yelling at each other when they heard the voice coming from behind them. They turn around only to have all their color fade from their bodies when they saw a small, light bluish fur tiger cub with her signature grin across her face.

"Boo" she said,

Otto and Sprx screamed and ran behind Gibson and Antauri for protection.

"It's the monster, she's back!!!" Sprx shouted right in Gibson's ears

"Make her go away, I don't want to be drugged and scratch" Otto said, nearly sobbing in Antauri's back.

"Was it something I said" Haya asked before snicking to herself from seeing the fear in Sprx and Otto's eyes.

"Haya, what are you doing here" Chiro asked.

"And how did you get in here" Nova asked.

"Computer hacking, I did a little rewiring the last time I was here" Haya said, "no big deal"

"Ok that answer one question and a reminder to fix the wires when I get back" Gibson said, "but why are you here"

Bronze flew up from the green tube and laughed, "man, I'll never get use flying up those tubes" She said, fixing her hair and eyeglass. "Hey all" she said, waving at the monkeys and Chiro.

"Hey Bronze, now good-bye and take her with you" Sprx said, pointing at Haya.

"Oh, Sprx must you be rude after all Bronze and I did for you" Haya said.

Sprx shut his mouth and just glared at her.

"So, what brings you here . . . uh . . . Bronze" Chiro asked, unsure if he should call the much older teenager by her first name. Sprx and Otto did tell him about their week of heck with tremendous details.

"Oh nothing much, you know how it is, the first day of Spring and everybody's out having a good old time like playing games, going to the movies and the lake." She said, grinning causing the monkeys and Chiro to grin uneasy. "But not for me, no, not for me, at the last minute a bunch of errands just popped out of no where so I'm too busy to enjoy the day"

"And why are you here again" Sprx said.

"If you would stop interrupting me I'll get to the point faster!" Bronze snapped.

"Sorry" Sprx said, still hiding behind Gibson (_who looked rather annoyed_)

Bronze sigh and Otto could tell she wasn't in a good mood for arguments or interruptions, "To keep it short, Haya somehow shut my grandfather down and while he's rebooting and I'm out doing errands I need you two (_pointing at Otto and Sprx_) to watch Haya for the da-"

"Hell no" Sprx snapped again, "no, no, no, no, NO, no way, no how"

"It's only for a day" Bronze said.

"No" Sprx said,

"Yeah, my injuries are still healing from the last time we babysat her" Otto said.

"It took us forever to repair the Robot"

"I was drugged"

"And I know she was the one who planted Nova's diary and that note in her room" Sprx said.

"Give it up, Sprx" Nova said, "I doubt she could forge your handwriting on that note" Nova said.

Haya looked away and smirked.

"I'll pay you" Bronze said.

"No" Sprx said.

"She won't cause any trouble"

"No" Otto said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Please"

"Come on, guys, it's only for a day" Chiro said, but they continue to shake their heads.

"Please" Bronze asked.

"NO!" Sprx said.

"Quit acting like an immature monkey, Sprx, she's saying please" Gibson said.

"Please, just watch her for a day, that's all I'm asking" Bronze said, growling to herself. She hates begging for favors.

"No, and that's final" The red monkey said.

"Same here"

"LOOK!!" Bronze screamed right in the two monkeys' faces, "Just because your lives are easy, saving our precious city on a daily basic and all, doesn't mean my life is because in the real world, normal people like me have bills to pay, a job to go to, books to study for exams and last minute projects to get done in order to graduate from High school and that's just one third of my to-do-list for this day and all I'm asking is from you two is to watch over Haya for ONE day, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!!!" She shouted, literally lowing them to the floor from her speech.

"But-" Otto try to talk.

"Do I really need to stoop so low as in black mailing to get you to change your mind" Bronze said.

"And trust me, black mailing is one of our favorite hobbies" Haya said, "we can get the dirt and download it into the internet in less than an hour"

Sprx laced his fingers together and said the first thing that popped into his head, "can't you get one of them to watch her" He said pointing at Chiro, Gibson, Nova and Antauri.

In an instant, the four dropped the things they were going to take to the lake and grabbed Sprx by the tail and dragged him away. Otto glanced over at his friends then over at Bronze and smiled nervously, "just give us a minute" He said.

Bronze crossed her arms and turned away but Haya just stare at Otto and whispered, "great as if she wasn't in a bad moon already"

Otto quickly turns away from the thing that haunts his dreams and walked over to the others there were huddled in a circle.

"Please, just do this favor for me and I'll never ask anything ever again" Sprx begged.

"Sprx, we're not going to give up our day off to do yours and Otto's job" Nova said.

"I agree," Gibson said, "even I'm looking forward to the lake for a nice swim"

"You have to" Otto said, "Bronze is the type that won't take no for answer"

"And if I'm not going to do it" Sprx said,

"Or me" Otto said,

"Then it has to be one of you" the red monkey ended.

"No, that's not fair" Nova said.

"But Sprx's right, we can't just turn her away, she needs help" Chiro said.

"True, if she's busy as she said she is and needs someone to watch Haya than it's our job to help out" Antauri said.

"But why can't she get someone else" Nova asked.

"By the way it looks, she trusts us since Sprx and Otto lived up to their expectation the last time" Antauri said.

They all stare at each other for a moment, "ok, but the question is who will take the job" Sprx asked.

They stare at each other again for another minute, "There's no way I'm doing it, I believe all those stories Otto told me about Haya" Chiro said.

"Nor me, I'm not getting Sprx out from another jam" Nova said.

"Not to worry, I'm sure there's a perfectly, logical way to figure this out" Gibson said.

"Yeah, we'll draw straws" Otto said, cheerfully while pulling out six different color straws.

"Where did you get those straws from" Nova said.

"They were for the sodas" Otto said.

Gibson sighs, "that's not what I had in mind, but that will do" he said.

"Ok, whoever gets the shortest straw has to babysit Haya" Sprx said.

Nova grunts as she and the other picked a straw from Otto's hand, "I can't believe we're doing this"

Each of them stares at the straw they held in their hands for a second.

Five of them sigh in relief while sixth one made a light gasp . . .

----------------------------------------

**MQB: hmm . . . I wonder who is Haya's next babysitter . . . well, you just have to wait and find out. **


	2. The ToDoList

**MQB: Wow, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, hugs for all. Anyway to make it short so you all can go on to the next chapter here's the list of Oc's that were requested to be in the story: **

**Tiger Priestess: Kai, Xel, and Eclyps (thanks for letting me borrow them for my story) **

**Blackrose342: Stela and Blackrose (herself) **

**Empress Caroline of Tamaran: Lili and Tiku**

**Fyrfly23: Jade**

**4Evermonkeyfan: Adriana**

**Fairy Whisperings: Midnight**

**Dark Fox Tailz: Zinnaux**

**love-writer: Misty**

**It took me a lot of thinking but I manage to get them all in the story so Yay. Anyway, I'll leave the important notes at the end of the chapter so let me shut up so you can read the next chapter (_a short chapter_) . Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**The To-Do-List**

Sprx dropped his straw as he took a few steps back to snicker at the poor sap . . . monkey in disbelief. "Oh man . . . "

Right there where he stood with his "siblings" surrounding him and laughing at him from his poor judgement when it comes to straw picking . . . Antauri held up the shortest straw for them to see.

"Oh man, Antauri, I feel so bad for you" Sprx said, trying so hard to cover the laugher that was coming out of his mouth.

"Sprx, it's not funny" Otto said, a little down that Sprx didn't get the shortest straw.

"You shouldn't feel bad for me, Sprx" Antauri said, "I got the shortest straw so I'll take the duty into watching over Haya. I mean (_looks over at Haya_) how bad can it be"

Sprx and Otto burst out laughing to the point they fell down on their knees, "oh Antauri, you have no idea what that . . . that . . . monster . . . is capable of" Otto said, wiping his tears away.

The others minus Antauri glare at the two laughing monkeys til Nova spoke up, "are you sure you don't mind wasting your day watching Haya" She asked.

"No, not at all" Antauri said.

"Are you sure" Chiro asked.

"Yes, now go to the lake and I'll see you guys there in a minute" The black monkey said.

"Alright, just contact up if you need anything" Gibson said, as he and the other started walking over to their tubes.

"Good luck, Antauri" Sprx said, running over to his tube.

Haya tripped him with her back leg causing him to fall flat right on his face. Bronze snickers as Sprx quickly got back up to his feet and race over to his tube and in less than a second he was gone

Otto walked over to Antauri and smile while handing him a white plastic box. "Here you go, Antauri"

"What is it" he asked.

"A First Aid Kit" Otto said, smiling, "you'll need it"

Antauri felt a little uneasy from Otto's smile as he said his good-bye and went down his green tube with his beach ball.

"Otto, was that really necessary" Chrio said, following Otto down his orange tube. "See you later, Antauri"

"Idiots" Nova said referring to Sprx and Otto's behavior then look over at Antauri, "like Gibson just said, contact us if you need anything"

"Don't worry, Nova, I'll be down there at the lake in a few minutes" he said.

"Well, when you do, we'll plan up something to get back at Sprx and Otto for laughing at you" Nova whispered and made her way to her yellow tube.

The second all of his teammates were gone, Antauri walked over to Bronze and Haya. Bronze sigh, "I can't believe our city's heros are too scare to watch over a little cub" Bronze said then sigh, "Our city is so doom"

"Tell me about it, what are we saying to the other planets when they know that our safety is protected by five robot monkeys and a boy" Haya said.

The two looked at each other and said "doom" at the same time.

Antauri waited til they finish insulting him and his friends and realize where Haya got most of her rude personailty. "So, is there anything I need to know about Haya" he asked.

"First of all, you're not as dumb as the other two, right" Haya asked, "I've learned that Moron and Clueless has the combine brain of a rotten peanut"

"Stop worrying, Haya, next to Gibson, Antauri is a very intelligent monkey" Bronze said.

"Smart as in book smart or "I'm so wise" smart" Haya said.

"'I'm so Wish" smart"

"Aww, man, those people are boring and boring and did I mention boring" Haya complains.

"I'm right here, you know" Antauri said.

"And . . . do you want me to speak up or something" Haya said.

"Haya, stop being such a baby and be thankful he's going to babysit you and didn't run like a coward like Sprx and Otto did"

"I'm not being a baby, I'm just upset because you told me we're going to spend the day together and do everything I had down on the list"

"I know I promise you but errands kept popping up and I have to get them done today" Bronze said.

"Great, not I'm stuck with another boring babysitter" Haya pouted and look away from the two.

Bronze sighs and kneel down to Antauri's eye level, "thank you again for babysitting, you don't how much this means to me"

"It's not a problem, really" Antauri said, "besides it's only a day, what could happen"

Bronze smiles, "if you put it that way, Haya has the day pretty much plan so here's some money for food and buying things" she said, handing Antauri a couple of hundred dollar bills. "And here's my number in case you need to reach me."

"I doubt I would need any help" Antauri said.

"If you say so" Bronze said, "Haya brought a little back pack and left it down at the foot cruiser. For some reason she's into some fad where she likes to take pictures and record things on tapes" Bronze said.

(_It's good for my website_) Haya thought, smirking.

"I'll be back to pick her up around 10:00 at night so make sure she's here safe and sound and clean or there will be heck to pay"

"Are you threatening me" Antauri asked.

"Yes and no, I mean after all, I love Haya very much and I don't want anything bad to happen to her like the last time" Bronze said.

"I understand but you don't have to worry, I'll take good care of Haya and she'll have a good time today" Antauri said.

Bronze nodded and look at her watch, "shoot, it's almost 10:00, I have to go if I want to catch the bus in time" she said, giving Haya a big hug before racing down the green tube and soon she was gone.

Now Antauri was alone in the giant Robot with the bitter cub. They just stare at each other in dead silence. All the black monkey could hear is the ticking and static sound coming from the giant computer. He clear his throat and said, "well, it looks like it's just going to be you and me for the day" he said, "would you like to go to the lake where the others are at"

"No" Haya said, plain and simple, "and don't talk like I'm a baby unless you want trouble"

"I'm not talking to you like a baby I was simply asking" Antauri said.

"Ok then no, I hate the water" Haya said.

"So did Chiro and Sprx but they got over their fear"

"It's not a fear, Mr."I'm so Wise," I just hate the water" She said, bitterly.

"Oh, well, you could just play in the sand or build a sand castle or maybe even meditate with me"

"Look, I don't like this whole babysitting thing and unlike you I don't want to be around your idiot friends so like Bronze said if your going to babysit me you're going to do everything I have on this list" Haya said, pulling a piece of paper that was folded and tuck neatly in her dark blue collar and handed over to Antauri.

Antauri unfolded the piece of paper and read over the list:

1. Buy Junk Food for tonight "Top Secret Mission"

2. Go to the Mall for supplies

3. Lunch

4. Go to the Movies

5. Go to Favorite Hangout to challenge the "Enemies"

6. Roller Blade with Bronze's friend

7. Go to other favorite hangout

8. Meet up with best friends for "Top Secret Mission"

"What this top secret mission you keep mentioning"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret" Haya said, "duh"

"And you planning on finishing this list in one day" he asked as they went down to the Foot Cruiser so Haya could get her back pack.

"Yup, if the time is perfect" She said.

"And who are these friends you're talking about" He asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions" Haya asked, walking out of the tube and over to her back pack that was leaning against the Foot cruiser's hatch.

"As a babysitter, it's my duty to make sure you won't get hurt or into trouble or hang out with the wrong crowd"

"You make it sound like I would only hang out with troublemakers or murderers" she asked.

Antauri looked at her and said nothing. Haya rolled her eyes, "fine, if you want to be that nosey then I'll tell you" she said, "It's two people you know very well"

"I know them"

"Yes" Haya said.

"And . . . do they have names" he asked.

Haya unzipped her back pack and looked over her camera, tape recorder and video camera, "Midnight (FW's Oc) and Zin (DFT's Oc) now quit whining, man, it's like I'm talking to Moron"

"Midnight and Zin" Antauri said, uneasy, "Those two don't get along very well"

"I know" Haya said, putting her little light blue pack back on, "but when it comes to making a stranger's life miserable for no reason they get along just fine"

"Figures" Antauri's mutters to himself.

"Yup that's why all three of us get along perfectly" Haya said, pressing the button to the Foot Cruiser's hatch.

Antauri looked at the list and very uncomfortable thoughts flew into his head, "would you rather just throw this list away and go to the lake instead"

Haya looked at him with a raise eyebrow and a rather annoyed face expression, "are you just saying that because you're worry about my safety and making sure I stay out of trouble or because you're just a plain old fun-sucker"

"Fun-sucker"

"Yeah, you know, Mr. Goody-good, the Fun Sponge, The "I must do the right thing and should never do the wrong things" guys, a party pooper" She said, "should I name some more"

"Are you saying I don't know how to have fun"

"What part of my last two sentences did you not understand" She asked.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself or others if that matter" Antauri said, knowing very well that someone like Zin, Midnight and Haya don't mix very well and just screams trouble making in his head. "And fun-sucker is not even a word"

"Yes it is, it's a name you call a person who doesn't want others as well as himself to have fun"

"It still not a word"

"Do you want me to call you a "Stuck-Up" then" Haya asked.

"No"

"And besides, I know how to take care of myself and if the others were smart enough they would too but they're not so that's why they are easy targets" Haya said.

"Look I won't complain or ask any more questions if you just promise me you won't do whatever you and your friends are planning on" Antauri said.

Haya rolled her eyes, "what makes you think what we are planning is a bad thing, maybe we were planning of feeding the poor or helping old ladies cross the street, ever thought about that"

"From what I heard about you, I doubt it" Antauri said.

They stepped outside from the foot of the Robot and Haya breathe the fresh spring air and smirk, "not as gullible and dumb like my last babysitters because they would've fallen for that"

"I'm not easily fooled" Antauri said.

Haya smirks turned to her mischief grin, "We'll see about that"

"Just promise me" he said.

"Fun-sucker" Haya said and walked away . . .

* * *

**MQB: hehehe, I'm sure most of you thought I was going to pick Nova as the new babysitter but no, for some reason Antauri popped into my mind when I was thinking up the plot. Anyway, as for the Oc's, there won't be any in the third chapter and I'll tell you in advance which ones are going to be in first. Please read and review. **

**And Yes I did mention Fairy Whisperings and Dark Fox Tailz's Ocs in the chapter. To be honest, I always see Haya hanging out with someone like Midnight and Zin for some reason. **


	3. Food Shopping

**MQB: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait. I've been very busy at my work that I don't even have time for myself. Oh well, that's life, here's the next chapter. **

**P.S. I got a lot help writing this chapter thanks to all my "wonderful" costumers at my work. **

**Chapter Three**

**Food Shopping**

Being the first day of Spring, the city's streets were pack with people coming and going from one place to another. Being a small size as he is, Antauri was a little surprise he hasn't been step on yet. But he didn't care about that right now, all he cares about was catching up with Haya.

After she called him a "Fun-sucker" she walked off without the thought of slowing down for him to catch up with her. The black monkey push and shoved (_not to mention getting kick and push around himself_) through the crowds while trying not to lose his sight on the smaller than him cub.

"Haya, will you slow down" He called out before getting kicked on his side from one of the people in the shoulder to shoulder crowds.

Haya didn't even bother looking back at her babysitter as she quickly wrapped her tail around a little kid's leg and tripped him. The little kid fell and scrape his knee on the side walk. Haya snickers and picks up her pace when she noticed Antauri was gaining up on her.

The black monkey ran past the little boy who was crying as his mother helped him up from the ground. He felt bad for not helping the little boy but that didn't last long when he saw Haya crossing a busy street to get to the Food Market on the other side.

"Haya!" he shouted and ran after the cub.

The next thing he heard was the sound of the cars beeping and screeching tires. Antauri mange to make it through the crowd, ready to make the leap to save the little cub from sudden doom when he stopped and noticed that Haya has safely crossed the street.

Haya looks back and smirks at the nearly piled cars and the people coming out of their vehicles yelling and fighting with one another for something they didn't even cause. Even from far away, Antauri looked deep into Haya's light blue eyes and dark blue pupils.

(_Evil_) he said to himself and could sense it by the way she smirks at him and the damage she did.

"Well, aren't you coming or not" She called out.

Andira shook his head and ignored the uneasy feeling in his stomach before running across the street to meet up with the little smirking cub. He sighs in relief when he realizes no one was harm from the small pile up and ran up to Haya.

"What in the world were you doing" he asked, trying not to raise his voice.

"I was crossing the street, are you blind or something" Haya asked, taking out her camera from her back pack. "Now step aside I need to take a picture of this" She said, focusing her camera and took a snapshot but Antauri got in her way. "Hey, you just ruin a perfect photo"

"Well, I'm sorry, but next time you decide to cross the street wait til the coast is clear" he said. He thought it was better to be firm with the cub early before she could have any chance to walk all over him like she did to Sprx and Otto.

Haya rolled her eyes, "oh, for Pete's sake, I can run across the street in a blink of an eye without getting run over. Didn't my last sad excuse of babysitters tell you that I have the power of speed"

"No" Antauri said, "but that's not the point, you could've gotten yourself as well as others hurt"

"But I didn't, they're just fighting and yelling, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then stop complaining" Haya said interrupting him, "and for the last time, get out of my way"

Antauri just stood there, a little stunned from being talk back by a cub that was four inches shorter than him who was taking pictures of the car pile up in the busy street. The beeping noise from horns and the cursing of the people only brought a smirk on her face.

Haya took five snapshots and smiles again, "a picture is worth a thousand hits on my website" she said to herself, "with that over with, let's get number one on my list over with" she said, walking down the parking lot and over to the food market.

She stops at the entrance of the electric sliding doors and sigh, "this is the only food market in the city that I'm not banned from" she said, in a very proud tone.

"Care to explain why" Antauri asked.

"I would but they're four long yet very funny stories and frankly, I don't have the time" Haya said, walking inside with Antauri following her.

It was just as crowed in the Food Market as it was outside except it was much colder and people were crazy and meaner. The question of "why am I here and not down at the lake with my teammates" keeps repeated in Antauri's mind til he was struck in the back by a metal cart.

"You really need to stop daydreaming, Fun-Sucker" Haya said, laughing.

"I wasn't daydreaming" Antauri said.

"Then you were having one of those . . . what do physics call it . . . vision" Haya asked.

"I don't get visions" Antauri explains, "it's more of sensing danger in the air"

"I think you're the only I know that can "sense" danger in a public food market" Haya said.

Antauri sighs, "why do I even bother trying to explain to you"

"Because it's boring and I probably won't pay attention and leave you here at the entrance." she said, getting into the shopping cart, "now quit having visions and push me to the junk food" she ordered.

"I wasn't having a vision" Antauri said, pushing the cart down the aisle of the store.

Being small as he is, the black monkey can't really see where he is going and once again finds himself crashing into people or getting pushed around.

"Haya, I can't see where I'm going" Antauri said.

"Then use your stinky jet pack and fly up til you can" Haya said.

A jet pack wouldn't be too wise to use in a crowd place knowing something could catch the flames so he simply levitated himself into the air. Haya, who was standing on her hind legs while leaning against the end side of the cart, turns around and simply asks, "how can someone master the skills to fly a plane into space yet can't push a shopping cart down the aisles of a store"

Antauri just gave her a look and clear his throat, "must you be so rude to me"

"What kind of question is that" Haya said, only to hit the bottom of the cart when Antauri accidently crashes into a tower full of boxes of cookies causing some of them to fall into the cart and on top of Haya.

"Oh no" Antauri said, "I'm sorry, Haya"

A box of cookies hit him in the face while a few more were thrown at people and on the floor and Haya growl, "I would be mad but these are my favorite cookies" she said, "white chocolate chips and pecans"

Antauri looks at the nutrients of the cookies, "this is nothing but sugar and high calories"

"So" Haya said

"It's not good for a growing child or in your case, a growing cub"

"So"

"Don't you want to grow up big and strong" he asked.

"That's the lamest line I've ever heard" Haya said, "you must've heard that T.V."

Antauri said nothing and put the box of cookies back on the tower shelf, "I think we can do better than cookies" he said, then brighten, "how about a nice sweet red apple"

Haya just stares at him with an expressionless face and continues to stare at him til Antauri felt as if time itself has stop. Finally, Haya took a deep breath and calmly said, "you are very lucky I'm in a good mood so I'm going to be . . . n-n-n- . . . calm and tell you that you are not my mother or anyone with higher status than me to tell me what to eat so I'm going to take that box of cookies as well as other very high in sugar and fat junk food and you're not going to stop me . . . ok" She said.

With that Haya grabs the box of cookies and put it next to her in the cart and pointed up a head, "to the junk food aisle, mush!!" she demanded.

Antauri didn't want to argue with the cub anymore since being in a crowd store with rude people he just wanted to get out of here as quick as he can.

"See, Mr. I'm so Wise, see how smoothly things can go if you'd just listen to me" Haya said, as they past the chip aisle and grabbing one bag of every type of brand she can reach out. "Ooh, I just love Cheetos"

"You're going to get sick from eating all those chips" he said.

"It's not only for me it's also for my friends and Bronze" She said, "a good source of high energy we need for pranks"

"You said you wouldn't do any pranks" The black monkey said, "it was a promise"

"I didn't promise you anything" Haya said, loading the cart with bags of pretzels and candy. "I wonder if Middy like sour candy"

"Will you stop changing the subject" Antauri asked.

"Will you stop being such a health critic stuck-up" Haya asked, looking at him dead in the eye while grabbing a few packets of beef jerky.

Antauri turns the corner only to crash into another cart belonging to a middle age woman.

"Watch where you're going, monkey" she screamed in their faces, "since when are they allowing animals in the food markets, who knows what kind of fleas or germs they are carrying"

"I can say the same thing about you, lady" Haya said, sticking her tongue out, "and you better look both ways for crashing into MY cart"

The woman stuck her nose up high, "stop acting like a human and tie yourself to a pole outside and wait like a normal stupid little pet" she said, walking off.

"That wasn't uncall for, madam" Antauri said, but remember the people in the city can't understand him.

Haya jumped out of the cart and growled, "no one calls me a pet"

"Haya, what are you doing" Antauri asked.

The cub growls again as her gem started to glow a bright light blue color. She aims and stomps the ground with her front paws. A strong gust a wind stuck the lady in the back causing her to crash into her cart and send her flying into the frozen meat aisle. Everybody around Haya stopped to hear the woman scream and sobbing from touching frozen chop-up dead animals.

Little children started to snicker and ran over to the funny site while others went on with their food shopping. Haya laugh and polish her gem with her paw, "I'm getting better at this every time" she said proudly.

Antauri's jaw was slightly ajar, "was that really necessary "

"Yes" she said, plain and simple, "you would've done it too if you were being insulted"

"But harming her is only adding to the problem, now I want you to be nice and go apologize to her"

"I don't apologize to anyone" Haya said.

"Well, we're not going to continue with this day until you do" the black monkey said.

(_The black monkey isn't going to break as easily as the other to dummies_) she thought, (_unlike the other two, he has a bit of a back bone_)

"Well?" Antauri asked, crossing his arms.

"Fine, you win" Haya said, walking over to the woman with Antauri following her.

Haya spotted the middle age woman still past out with a bunch of packets of frozen meat all over her. Haya jumped onto her stomach and walked over to her face, "I accept your apology for being so rude to me and my babysitter. But can you do one thing for me" she asked, leaning in a little closer, "could you have a good day, can you do that for me" she asked, before walking away from the woman and over to Antauri. "There, are you happy now"

"Not exactly what I had in mind" the black monkey said.

"Well, that's the only "apology" you're going to get from me" Haya said, then spotted something from her left, "ah, there's the eggs" she said, pushing the cart over to the eggs.

"Eggs" Antauri asked.

He ran over to Haya who was putting six cartons of eggs in the cart while humming a Coldplay's song to herself.

"What are you going to do with those eggs" he asked.

"If I tell you, you're just going to complain again so I'm keeping my mouth shut" she said. "Now all we need is toilet paper and a few bottles of soda and then we can get out of here"

"Aww, look it's one of the monkey team" a little girl screamed while her little brother bounce up and down.

"I want to pet him" the little boy said.

Antauri didn't have time to turn around when he was grab hold by the little girl for a very tight bear hug, "aww, he's so cute!!" the little girl scream, "I just want to hug him forever and ever and ever"

"I can't breathe" Antauri choked.

Haya started to laugh as she quickly sneaks away before the kids could get a hold of her, "see you later, Fun-sucker" Haya said.

"Haya, come back" Antauri said, losing his air from the tight hug.

15 minutes later . . .

Thanks to a children's mother for running over and telling her kids not to go near the Robot monkey because they have gems, Antauri was free from the hugs and petting and found Haya with a cart filled to the top with junk food in the "Twenty items or less" lane at the check out point. (_**MQB**: which is why I hate working in those lanes_)

The line was long and the people behind her were quite bitter as they as well as Haya waited for the old woman in front trying to search through her large purse for two pennies she needs to pay.

Antauri walked up to Haya who smiles at him, "I see the little brats finally let you go" she said.

"No help form you" he said, fixing up his fur a little, "you shouldn't have run off like that, Haya, Bronze would've killed me if I lost you"

"Well, I wasn't going to wait for the brats to stop petting you" Haya said, "but no need to cry like a little baby, we just have one more costumer in front of us than it will be our turn"

The customer in front of them slammed his fist down next to the register, "this can't be right, you see that sign, Miss, do you see that sign" he shouted and pointed at the produce aisle, "those grapes are supposed to be 88 cents a pound not 90 cents a pound!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but if it rings up 90 a pound that's how much they are" the cashier said.

"I want to see your manger, you are trying rip me off, I want to see your manger now!!" he shouted. (_**MQB: **sad but true story, I had a costumer like this one_)

Haya sighs and lean against the cart, "this is going to take a while"

Finally, after ten minute, the customer got a price change on the grapes and ended up saving four cents, Haya and Antauri waited for the cashier to ring up their own merchandise.

"You do know, Haya, this was a twenty items or less lane, right" Antauri asked.

"I know"

"They why did you come here knowing you had more than forty items" he asked.

"To annoy them" Haya said, pointing at the long line behind them, "and it's working"

"Why do you do such things" he asked.

"Because it's fun" she said, "something you need to try to do"

"But it's not fun to them" he said, pointing at the long line.

"I know it's not but that's why it's fun for me" Haya said.

"And your total is . . . sixty-two dollars and fourteen cents" the cashier said.

Than it hit Antauri, "Haya, where's the money Bronze gave me"

"It's in my back pack, I took it when you weren't looking" she said, taking it off and setting it on the floor.

As she unzips her back pack a cell phone went off with a Coldpay ringer tone. She quickly digs through her back pack and brought out a dark-blue cell phone with the name "Zin" on the caller I.D. and answer it, "hello" she said.

The people in the long line groaned while the cashier tap her fingers and waited.

Haya shushed them then went back to her phone, "Hey, what's happening . . . uh huh . . . but what did he say . . . but what did you say . . . " she chuckles, "you did not . . . I know, I know . . . yeah, he can be a little sick in the mud"

"Haya, get off the phone and pay the cashier" Antauri said.

"sixty-two dollars and fourteen cents, please" the Cashier said, "do you have the money"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, people are being so RUDE" she said, looking at Antauri then at the Cashier, "No, I didn't forget that . . . I bought three bags of that . . . yes, I got you your favorite candy" she said.

"Got off the phone and pay, I have to meet someone in ten minutes" a guy shouted from the line.

"Pay already" a woman shouted.

"Haya, give me the money so I can pay the cashier" Antauri said.

"Sixty-two dollars and fourteen cents, please!" the Cashier said, rasing her voice a little.

"You did what . . . what did you mean you two got into another fight . . . that's a stupid thing to fight about . . . no doubt he'll be blaming you too when I call him later . . . no, we've been planning this mission for a week and there's no way a little argument is going to ruin it"

"Haya!" Antauri shouted.

"GET OFF THE PHONE!" the people in the line shouted

"Will you hurry up"

"DO YOU HAVE THE MONEY OR NOT" The cashier shouted, "please pay I have a long line"

"Will you all keep it down I'm on the phone" Haya said than went back to her cell phone, "look, I have a busy day a head of me so let's just go on with the plan of me dropping off the food and you picking it up . . . no, not at Bronze's apartment, I'm going to drop it off at the Super Robot . . . because she left me there with another babysitter . . . no, not with Moron or Clueless, they chicken out . . . it's with that boring one . . . not the blue one the black one . . . stop laughing at me"

"WILL YOU HURRY UP AND PAY" someone in the line shouted.

A little boy started to cry causing the bitterness in the line to grow. The cashier started to call her manger again and Antauri started to search through Haya's back pack for the money.

"I'm sorry, Zin, I need to call you back, people are being so rude right now I'm having a hard time hearing you" Haya said, "ok . . . ok, . . . I'll see you later . . . bye"

She hangs up her phone and looks at the cashier while handing over the money, "you're lucky I'm in a good mood or I would have file a complaint for your rudeness" she said.

The Cashier looks at her dumbfounded as Haya stuck her tongue out and walked away. "Come on, Mr. I'm so Wise, I need to get to the mall before the sales are over" she said.

Great, she left the cart and her back pack for him to carry. The people from behind continue to shout at him for him to move and to get lost.

Antauri sighs as he grabs the "To-Do-List" out of Haya's back pack and cross out the first thing on her list.

He hated the Grocery Store . . .

-------------------------------------------------------

**MQB: the cell phone part is also a true story, man, people can be so funny at my job. **

**Next Chapter: Mall Chaos: Big Sales, Big crowds, Antauri lost Haya and panics and Haya meets Love-wirter's oc, Misty. **

**Please Review. **


	4. Mall Split

**MQB: Hey all, sorry for the wait, I've been very busy with my work and this dreaded love triangle i compelled myself to be in. Man, I think I rewrote this chapter four times before it sounded perfect to me. So here's the next chapter, my longest one so far, enjoy. **

**P.s. I do not own love-writer's oc, Misty, Fairy Whisperings's oc, Midnight nor Dark Fox Tailz's oc, Zinnaux and of course, SRMTHFG but my little "angel" Haya is all mine. **

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Four**

**Mall Split**

After dropping off the junk food at the Super Robot, the next thing on Haya's list was going to the mall. Shuggazoom only had one mall and with Spring Break there were a lot of sales going on and when there's a lot of sales, people would kick and punch to get the latest ninety percent off shirts or electronic to name a few.

With a glum face expression on his face, Antauri bit his lip when he saw how pack and rather crazy the mall was and they were only two feet in the building.

"Are you sure you want to shop here" he asked Haya but didn't get a respond.

He looks down to see Haya pressing buttons on her dark-blue cell while humming a happy tune.

"Do you mind putting your cell phone away for a minute, it nearly got us in trouble just a few minutes ago" he asked.

"I need to make a quick phone call" Haya said, "is that a crime"

"Well, no, it's not but-"

"Then would you mind giving me some space so I can talk to my friend without you breathing down my neck" she said.

"Fine, but you need to stop interrupting me, it's rude" he said.

Haya wasn't paying attention to him again and walked away from him so she could talk. Antauri sighs, "don't go off too far, stay where I can see you" he said.

Haya gave him an ugly look and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

(_**Note:** phone conversation, so when Haya is talking she's an H, Midnight is M and Zinnuax is Z_)

M: hello?

H: Hey, Middy, what's happening.

M: Hey, nothing much I'm just in a bad mood.

H: Oh, yeah, I got a call from Zin about that little argument.

M: you did, huh . . . so what did little Zinny say about me.

H: something about you stealing his Play Station Portable.

M: that a big load of crap, he let me borrow it

H: there's a thing call borrowing and there's a thing where you keep it for nearly a month and a half.

M: yeah, he yelled at me about that but I told him it wouldn't be called stealing since he didn't give me the number of days to have it. Than he started yelling at me about me always stealing his stuff and blah blah blah

H: yeah I get the point but I'll tell you like I told him, don't let this stupid argument ruin our plans for tonight.

M: I won't, he will, but I won't.

H: if you say so but anyway, I need some help on this problem I'm having.

M: what's that

H: Bronze had errands to do so she stuck me with another babysitter again.

M: and let me take a wild guest, one is red and the other is green.

H: actually they ran off with their tails between their legs so the boring one name Aunt 'Tauri is babysitting me. And when I told Zin he laughed at me.

M: why did he laugh at you.

H: He said having someone like Aunt 'Tauri around is like hanging out with a much more boring version of Midnight.

M: (_dead silence_)

H: (_laughs nervously_) oh come on, you got to admit it's pretty funny.

M: (_dead silence_)

H: (_hears a beep on her phone, check the caller I.D_) well, speak of the devil, Zin is calling again.

M: put it on the three way connection.

H. (_Push the button to have a three way connection_.) Hi, Zin.

Z: Midnight, I know you're on the phone too, so give me back my PSP!!

M: you told me I can borrow it and what's this thing I heard about you comparing me to Antauri. You know I'm not like him.

H: well, so much for saying hi.

Z: well, like Antauri, you have black fur, claws, and likes to do very boring things and not to mention you two are a bit of a. . . . what was that word you use to describe him, Haya.

H. Stick in a mud

Z: there you go, (_starts eating something and making loud crunching noises on the phone_)

H: except you're much more fun to hang around with than Aunt 'Tauri, Middy, so don't get yourself in a bad mood.

Z: Middy not in a bad mood that's like saying you're a sweet little angel, Haya (_continues to eat something_)

H: I am a sweet little angel.

H/Z/M: (_a few second of silence before bursting out laughing_)

H: man, I crack myself up

M: what the hell is that crunching noise I keep hearing.

Z: that's just me, I'm just trying out some of these snacks

H: HEY, those snacks are for tonight, Zin, and you better not be eating my cookies and Cheetos

Z: Relax, I'm just eating a bag of this sour candy.

M: Those are my sour candy!!!

H: and I only bought one bag of that.

M: STOP EATING MY SOUR CANDY.

Z: (_makes loud churching noises_) mmm, such sweet sourness.

M: (_growls_) that was my sour candy.

Z: well, too bad.

M: I swear if I wasn't on the phone I would . . .

H: GUYS, SHUT UP, you will forget about the candy and the PSP for a second I have a problem.

M/Z: WHAT!!!

H: I have to get the stuff for the pranks but with Mr. Goody-good on my tail I won't be able too.

M: well, where are you two at.

H: the mall, and it's pack as hell.

Z: simple, find something to distract him and run off.

M: yeah, just run away for an hour or so then go look for him

Z: like I said, simple.

H: hmm . . . that gives me an idea

Haya hangs up her phone and spotted Antauri leaning against the wall and talking to his communicator. She raised an eyebrow and wondered whom he was talking to as she walked over to him. When she finally got past all the people that were coming in and out of the mall, she could hear him talking.

"I tried talking to her, Nova, but she always interrupts me or insult me by calling me odd names. I don't know what to do" Antauri said than noticed Haya was just two feet away from him. "I got to go, we're going to do some shopping at the mall" he said than turn off his communicator

(_What is it with him and talking_) Haya thought as she put her plan that was forming in her little head into action. With that she put on her best looking smile and looked up at the nearly stress out boring monkey, "I've been thinking my very dull, dull, dull babysitter"

"And what is that" Antauri asked, rasing an eyebrow from the sudden and rather happy smile of the cub's face.

"Well, I know you're a little tense about me getting hurt and running off and pretty much wrecking everything in my path so I'm going to show you this special store before I go on with my shopping" she said, grinning so wide Antauri could see her sharp, pearly white teeth.

"Where is it" He asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you but stay close, you can get lost in this mall and won't be seen or heard for days" she said, smirking.

Haya was right for one thing, the mall was so big it's hard not to get lost. Antauri was never a mall person for it being noisy with very rude people. He thought the Food market was bad but this is just ridicules. As he follows Haya, he scans through the stores only to see their window cover in "First Day of Spring Sales" and "80 to 90 percent off" poster. People were literally clawing, hitting and yelling at each other over clothes and shoes. Little kids crying because they ran out of the most popular toy of the year. Teens huddle together next to store with the looks and body movement of them planning to steal. Woman walking to one store to another with their husband or boyfriends carrying all the bags. To put it shortly, it was just one big mess.

"Be careful with that, it's very fragile" he heard a woman in front of him talking to her boyfriend.

The boyfriend was carrying a box to was so large he couldn't see where he was going. The next thing he saw was Haya snickering before biting the guy in the leg and gave him a quick tug. The young man falls over while accidently throwing the box in the air. The box hit the floor with a fatal glass shattering noise and the woman scream in shear horror. With the guy crying in pain for landing on his arm wrong, the woman ignores him completely and cradles the box while hearing the broken glass rattle.

Antauri nervously rushes over to Haya, who quickly took out her camera and took a snapshot, and scoop her up with his arm and walked away from the site before getting caught.

"Crying over glass objects that girl belongs in the nuthouse with Bronze's friend" Haya said,

Antauri sighs as he places Haya down and gives her a glum look, "that wasn't nice" he said.

"I know that" Haya said, smiling "but I found it rather funny"

"Why do you do mean things to other people" he asked.

"I don't know, it's amusing, fun, and plus I'm not much of a people person since I believe the citizens of this city are stupid weaklings expect for Bronze of course." she said, "so that's why I do what I do"

"That's not really a good answer for my question" he said.

Haya started to get annoyed, "what is it with you and questions?!" She asked again. "Because it seems that every time I answer them you never like them"

"I'm just asking because your childlike behavior is questionable"

"Childlike behavior?" Haya asked, a little offended, "I am not a child, I am more of an adult then any of these idiots"

"They don't go tripping people for no reason" Antauri said, calming while crossing his arms. "That's childlike behavior which you have. Now if you were really want to act like an adult you should be more polite and respectful to others."

Haya growls but suddenly smirk and swipe a strand of blue mane out of her eyes, "forget the store, I tried to do something . . . n-n-n . . . positive for you but you just have to ruin it for me"

"I didn't ruin it for you, I was just giving you some helpful advice"

"Well, I didn't ask for it and to me, you insulted me so I think I'm going to leave now"

"You can't go anyway without me" Antauri said, "that's the point of babysitting"

"Well, you stink as a babysitter" Haya said then in a blink of an eye she was gone.

Something hit the floor with a low clang as Antauri's eyes widened when the reality of Haya, the cub he was responsible for, vanish in thin air. "Oh shoot" he said, scanning his surrounding for any sign of the blue little fuzz ball. "Haya . . . Haya . . . this isn't funny . . . HAYA!!" he shouted, ignoring the stares he was getting from the people passing by.

Suddenly he heard the song by Coldplay playing and it was the same song Haya had on her cell phone. He looked down and spotted the cell phone vibrating on the floor with the name "Middy" on the collar I.D.

(_She dropped her cell phone_) Antauri thought as he picked it up from the floor and answer it. "Hello"

"Hello . . . Haya, is that you" Midnight asked on the phone.

"This is Antuari" the black monkey said.

"Oh Antauri . . . what are you doing with Haya's cell phone" he asked.

"She dropped it on the floor" Antauri, "but that's not the point, Haya ran off on me and I'm going to be in big trouble if I don't find her"

"Yeah...what a shame...well, I'm sorry I can't really help you even though I do know all the stores she likes to visit"

"Then would you mind telling me"

"I can't do that, Antauri" Middy said, "what kind of friend would I be if I tell on Haya"

"A great friend" Antauri said.

Midnight laugh and hangs up on him.

"Oh that's real mature, Midnight" Antauri said hearing the long beep noise on the other end of the phone line. He looks at the phone and tried to figure out how to use the high digital device. There was a picture of Haya and Bronze making funny faces set as a wallpaper which disappeared when he press the menu button. A list of things popped up which made him even more confuse and a little a shame of himself knowing he master all the technology and machining in the Super Robot but didn't know how to work a small cell phone. He open his helmet up (_**MQB**: if Otto could do it I'm sure the others can too_) and pulled out the piece of paper that had Bronze's number on it and stared at it for a moment.

The honest thing to do is call her and tell her Haya ran off but...when his health is on the line here it's best to save that in case he is really desperate. He place the phone and paper back inside his helmet and went on his way to search for Haya.

* * *

In less than a minute, Haya was already the other side of the mall laughing to herself for abandoning her babysitter. Well, it wasn't the first time she did that when she remember babysitter number three and eight. Poor three, still in the mental hospital and Eight living on another planet. The smell of food filled her nose when she turns another corner and realized she was in the Food court area.

It was jammed pack with people eating or taking a breather from all of their shopping. After looking around, Haya found an empty table and sat her back pack down and unzips it. She pulled out her camera, video camera, tape recorder and a small blue purse when she noticed her cell phone was missing.

"Oh crap, where's my cell phone" she said to herself while flipping her backpack upside down to make sure she didn't miss anything in it. Only her "To-Do-List" floated out of her back pack and she literally slammed her face on the table from her "one time only" stupidity.

Her self-sorrow didn't last long when she heard someone from the crowds heading toward her. She couldn't see who it was since there were too many people around but she could the person saying "excuse me," "pardon me," "watch where you are going"

There was a slight "oof" sound indicating she might have been pushed and soon Haya spotted a girl with a tray full of food in her hands falling front first toward her table. Haya quickly scoops all her "blackmailing" devices to her gem chest as the girl made contact with the table but was able to keep some of her balance to prevent to table to flip over.

The girl started to laugh and noticed Haya looking at her with an awkward face expression. "People don't know what the words "Excuse me" anymore" she said.

Haya continues to stare at her as she slowly loosens her grip on her "blackmailing" devices. She looks like her early or late teens with brown hair that had streaks of blonde highlights. Her eyes were blue that matches her bell-bottom jeans with a red T-shirt and sneakers. A medium size, black leather purse with a letter "M" on it was loop around her neck and left arm.

"You're hair is in your food" Haya said, calmly and pointed at the burger and fires with brown hair on top.

"Oh shoot" she said, grabbing her hair out of her food before sitting down at the table. "Look on the bright side, it could've been all over my T-shirt" she said, smiling.

The cub was slightly annoyed since she didn't ask the girl if she wanted to have a seat but she was too glum about her lost cell phone to care. "Do I know you" she asked.

"I'm sorry that was so rude of me to sit without even asking you" she said, smiling and giggling a bit. "You don't mind do you"

"A little but I don't care, they always say "even loners need some company once and in a while'" Haya said, dully while messing with her camera a bit. She smirks when she review the snapshots of the car pile up at the Food market"

"Thanks, by the way, my name is Mistique but you can call me Misty" she said.

"Nice to meet you, Sprinkles" Haya said, "my name is Haya but you can call me . . . Haya"

"That's Misty" Misty said.

"Hmm" Haya said, not really pay attention.

"So are you here all alone or did you get separated from your owner"

"I don't have an owner, I'm my own person or in my case cub" Haya said, she hates it when people see her as a pet.

"Wait a minute, now I remember" Misty said, "you're that little cub Bronze brought to our High School one time" she said.

"Yeah, that was for the Talent show" Haya said.

"Oh yeah, that's right and causing an uproar by booing all the contestants til they kicked you out." Misty said, "man, that was funny"

"Well, I'm glad you found it funny since I got in big trouble with Bronze and she took away my white chocolate chip and pecan cookies"

Misty grinned, "so where is Bronze anyway, I doubt she would let you be here alone"

"She's out doing errands and I just . . . ran way from my evil, annoying, mean babysitter" Haya said.

"Oh, is your babysitter that mean"

"Yes, mean and rude and annoying and always making fun of me and he stole my cell phone" Haya said, forcing her eyes to get all watery.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that" Misty said, "tell you what, let me finish my lunch and afterwards how about we go to the arcade or shop"

Haya wiped a false tear from her eyes as she hid her devilish smirk with her arm, "you really mean it"

"Yeah, it will help forget about you mean old babysitter for a bit"

Haya forces herself to give Misty a happy-go-lucky grin, "ok." She didn't really want to hang out with someone she hardly knows but she was bored and plus she could get the stuff she needed for later on. The only thing she was worrying about was her cell phone. Who knows if the Fun-Sucker is calling her friends or not.

* * *

Antauri's head was beginning to hurt from all the noise of the people and the fact that Haya's cell phone kept going off in his head. After getting a phone call five times in a row, he took the cell out of his helmet and had the idea of throwing the thing to the floor and smashing it into little pieces for a split second til it went off again. The caller I.D. said it was Zin that was on the other line so Autauri quickly answer it.

"Zin, tell me where Haya might go in a mall" Antauri said, without saying hello or hi.

"Antauri?" Zin asked, "how did you get a hold of Haya's cell"

"It doesn't matter, Haya ran off and I need to find her" Antauri said.

"And what gives you the right mind that I would tell you" Zin asked, chuckling a little bit.

"Because it's the right thing to do and plus if you don't help me I'll call Bronze and tell her that you help me find her little "angel"' Antauri said, which was so out of his character since what he did now was blackmailing. He hopes Haya wasn't rubbing off on him.

Zin sighs, "Haya is going to kill me but Bronze's wrath can be just as bad so there's really no way out. Haya's favorite stores are Hot Topic, Earthbound, the arcade, Radio shack, and the grooming place or and that one dollar store I forgot what it was call."

"Thanks Zin, for helping me" Antauri said.

"Whatever . . . Fun-sucker" he said, and quickly hangs up the phone.

"What" Antauri asked but only got the low beep noise.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later:_

"I never in my day see a person by so much stuff at the dollar store" Misty said, helping Haya carry six plastic bags.

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm in a shopping mood" Haya said, carrying another bag with her tail.

"But why would someone like you need: three bags of balloons, a dishwashing soap, a couple of boxes of color and black permanent markers, a lighter, three shavers, and tons of bags of fireworks"

Haya smirks, "that's classified"

"Oh" Misty said, "well, now that we finish want to go play some video games"

"Ooh, I love that one game call "House of the Dead,"' Haya said, "there's nothing better than shooting zombies"

"Never played that game before" Misty said, as they walked over to the arcade, "have you ever heard of the game call "Dance Dance Revolution"

"Yes, but I'm not much of a dancer" Haya said, "normally I would watch and wait for an opportunity to throw something at the person so they would mess up"

Misty gives her a nervous smile, "that's not very nice"

"But it's fun"

"True" she said.

* * *

Antauri raced out of the store Hot Topic and catch his breath. Never again will he venture into that dark gloomy place full of rock music and dark clothing and jewels.

"What kind of person would shop in that place" he asked, feeling all of his color running out of his fur.

He literally jumped three feet in the air when another hard core song started and he quickly took himself else since he didn't find Haya there. Antauri sign, he checked every bizarre store Haya likes and couldn't find her anywhere then he remembers he didn't check the arcade. That dreaded store that creates such a distraction for his "siblings" and Chiro from better things like training or going outside for some fresh air. Nevertheless, Antauri let out a big sigh and went off to find the arcade.

* * *

"I told you, you need to shoot away to reload the gun" Haya said, using the plastic blue gun to shoot the zombies on the video game screen. Due to her small size, Haya had to stand on a stool and use both of her paws to hold the gun since she didn't have any thumbs.

"I know but it doesn't seem to be working" Misty said, trying to reload the gun. "I think this plastic gun is broken"

"That usually happens, someone gets so upset that they slam the gun and it malfunction"

"And how would you know about that" Misty asked.

"I've done it before" Haya smirked.

They were on the last level of the game and they had to make this one count since they were out of quarters at the moment.

"Come, we just have to defeat this mutant spider and we'll win the game" Haya said.

"Die, you ugly zombie spider" Misty shouted.

Haya was literally tilting the stool til it was only standing on one leg. An unknown teenager walked by them without paying attention and bump his side against the stool. The stool falls to the floor but Haya manage to hang onto the gun's cord to prevent herself from hitting the ground.

"Oh my god, Haya, are you ok" Misty said, dropping her gun to pick the tiger up.

"Game over" the video game said.

"Darn, thanks to some stupid idiot we lost the game" Haya said, sitting on top of the controllers and blocking the screen that was flashing the "game over" sign.

"Don't worry, we just need to get more quarters and we can start all over" Misty said, with a bright smile.

Haya sighs, "I doubt they can break a hundred-dollar bill"

"Man, Bronze is loaded" Misty muttered to herself as she searches through her medium size purse and pull out two dollars. "Here get some more quarters"

"Wow, you really don't mind using your money" Haya asked.

"No, after all, that's what you do in a mall, spend money"

Haya made a very, very, very small smile as she walked over to the nearest change machine. This "Sprinkle" girl wasn't that bad of a person and surly a lot smarter than the people she has to deal with everyday.

Too distracted with her judging thoughts, Haya was about to hop on top of the change machine to the dollar bills in it when two metal arms grabbed her by her side. A word barely escapes her mouth as she was pulled in and clasps in a tight hold by no other than her babysitter.

"What are you doing, let me go" Haya said, struggling from Antauri's grip.

"And let you run away like the last time" Antauri said, "do you have any idea how worry I was about you" he said.

"Let me go, let me go, I can walk by myself" Haya said, rasing her voice a little.

"No, now we're leaving I think we had enough of the mall for today"

"I have things back in the arcade, I need them" Haya yelled, "LET ME GO"

Antauri noticed people were staring at him from all the directions and from the arcade. Misty couldn't see because she was in the back but she could hear Haya's voice and force herself through the crowd.

"LET ME GO!!" Haya shouted, "or by golly, you're going to regret ever being born"

"Stop shouting Haya, you're making a scene.

A dark shade of blue flooded the light color shade of Haya's eyes as two strands of hair from her mane shot up as horns. She smirks causing shivers to run down Antauri's spine, "you want a scene, I'll give you a scene"

"Haya, don't" Antauri said, but it was too late.

Haya rammed her body against and with all her might she kicked him in the stomach to release herself from his grip than screamed.

"OW, HE BIT MY LITTLE ARM, HE BIT MY LITTLE ARM, THE BAD MONKEY BIT MY LITTLE ARM.!!!!" she shouted, with tears pouring down her cheek while pointing at Antauri. "FIRST HE TRIES TO KIDNAP ME THEN HE BIT ME IN MY LITTLE ARM."

"Haya, what are you doi-" Antauri didn't finish his sentence when a medium size purse smacks him across the face.

"Get away from her, you rapid monkey" Misty shouted and smack him again with her purse. The impact flings Antauri to a small crowd of angry old ladies and woman. He tried to speak again only to be smack in the back of the head by an old lady's purse. Soon, all the women from the small crowd join in.

"How dare you harm a sweet little cub!" One woman said, angrily

"You monster!" Another one said.

"See how you like it being picked on by someone bigger than you"

Antauri tried to escape from the crowd and purses, but Misty stopped him by stomping on his tail and smack him with her purse and send him flying back to the angry mob.

"Haya was right, you are a big, mean babysitter." Misty said, "what did she ever do to you"

"Haya, make them sto-" Antauri was hit again in the face. What in the world do they keep in their purses he thought.

Behind her fake tears and pretend injury, Haya watched the abuse the black monkey was getting and chuckled as she brought her camera out again. . .

* * *

**MQB: I thought about making Misty one of Haya's target of torture but even Haya would like to have a few friends too. And if you find the part of Antauri getting beaten with purses mean, rude, and cruel . . . I'm sorry. **

**To love-writer: if I made Misty a little OOC, I'm sorry, this is my first story where I'm using other people's Oc's and it's hard to make sure they stay in character. And I'm sorry if you didn't like Misty beating Antauri up. Look on the bright side, Misty will return later on in the story. **

**Also, Hot Topic is a great store, yes, I made fun of it, but that was inspired by my cousin's experiences going in to the store for the first time. I don't know what he saw that made him so afraid of that store. Last, the "House of the Dead" game is a great game to play, my friend and I nearly beat it but we lost and didn't have any quarters left over. **

**Next Chapter: Silent Lunch: Antauri and Haya have lunch with Tiger Priestess's Xel, Kai, and Eclyps and why is Haya's cheek suddenly so red. **

**Please Review and I'll try to update much sooner. **


	5. Awkward Lunch

**MQB: I'm having lots of fun with this story. Hehehe, anyway, thanks for the reviews and here's a head up on this chapter: You will learn a little bit about Haya's parents, it's both a sweet and bitter treat. I'm so very sorry about the long wait, things can get pretty messy when you find yourself falling in love. Really messy. So while both my brain and heart battle over my emotions, here's the next chapter. **

**I don't not own Tiger Preistess's Oc: Xel, Kai, and Eclpys or any other Oc's that are mention in this chapter or SRMTHFG but wonderfully, Haya is all mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Awkward Lunch**

Antauri slumps over the white, plastic table and places the light blue color ice pack on his head. After escaping the nearly fatal venture in the mall, Haya was getting hungry so they stopped at the nearest restaurant for a bite to eat. They ended up at some cozy little restaurant and since it was a nice day, they asked for a table outside.

Never again will Antauri enter the mall especially after what happened back there. His head, face, and back were throbbing and slightly burn from getting smack countless time by purses for "harming" the "sweet" little cub. His tail was slightly bent when that girl, Misty, stomped on it and he could have sworn someone had kicked him in the behind.

"Cheer up, "Aunt 'Tauri, "at least no one pressed charges for disturbing the peace and animal cruelty" Haya said, humming a happy tone while crossing out the second thing on her list.

"Haya, what you did is unforgivable" Antauri said, hissing in pain.

"Aww, and I thought you're the forgiving monkey" Haya said, "even Misty said she was sorry when she gave me her phone number"

"Well . . . I do believe people deserve a second chance to change their ways"

"So you forgive me for getting mindless people minus Misty to beat you foolishly to a pulp"

Antauri said nothing and just sighs as he places the ice bag on the table, "Yes, but-"

"Then it's settle, let's order" Haya said, covering her face in the lunch menu.

The black monkey again told himself why bother trying to give the tiger some advice as he grabbed the lunch menu.

"Is there anything on this menu for vegetarians?"

"Vegeta-what" Haya asked.

"Vegetarians" Antauri said.

Haya raised an eyebrow, "what are those" she asked.

"It's when you don't eat meat"

The little cub stared at him for a couple of seconds, "Oh, so that's what they call those weirdos that would rather eat spongy tofu instead of real food"

Antauri clears his throat, "yes, precisely"

Haya started to laugh, "oh man, that brings back memories of my days back on my own planet" she said, putting her menu down and running her paw through her light, spiky, blue mane, "my father and I would pick on those people til they chase us out of the town"

"So you knew your father" Antuari asked.

"Yes, of course I knew my father" she said, slightly offended, "He raised me til those darn breeders kidnaped me and sold me in some auction to Bronze. Everybody on my planet knew him so don't ask such a stupid question like that"

"I'm sorry, Haya" Antauri said, "I just assume since according to Sprx, Bronze bought you when you were only two months old"

"So the dirty minded Moron's been talking about me, huh" Haya asked.

"Yes, but it's not all negative" Antauri forced himself to lie, "so tell me more about your father and your life on your planet"

Haya rolled her eyes, "man, you're so nosey" she said, "but it you must know my life on my planet was great before I was force to live here in this dump" Haya said.

(_A nice way to described our city_) Antauri thought, sarcastically to himself.

"Bronze wasn't my first owner, I use to live with fancy, rich snobs in a fancy, snobby mansion where everything was fancy" Haya said, snickering a little bit. "I don't remember much about my owners except that they wait on my mother hand and foot to the point that even she grew up to be a snobby snot."

Antauri raised an eyebrow and made a mental note: that Haya dislikes her mother by the way she describes her.

"My mother always wanted the best of everything and that includes perfect cubs. And that's where my father came in, he too belonged to an owner but unlike my mother he wanted out of that type of world and live freely in the lands. I still not sure if they actually love each other or like to say the least but they both wanted sons. My father wanted an heir and my mother, selfishly, didn't want her daughter to surpass her in her smarts and beauty. What a snot" Haya said, twirling her sliver fork with her paw on the table.

"My mother had three cubs, which included me and my two older brothers. She practically disowns me on the spot and focus more on my brothers. When I was a month old, I was still an un-name cub and my brothers turned out just like my mother: rich, snobby, spoiled, brats. My mother loved them but she hated me, already a month old and I already passed her in beauty. One day, my father escaped from his owners and wanted to take my brothers to the lands to live freely like a normal tiger. Sadly, he was disappointed from the way they were turning out and since my mother didn't want me, he took me away from my home and out of the village we were living in"

Haya stopped her story when the waitress came over with her little notepad and pencil. She stared at them for a moment since it was a cub and a robot monkey she was looking at instead of human beings. But she smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Anna, may I take your order"

"Tell her, I'll have a garden salad with the thousand island dressing with a glass of ice tea" Antauri said, since he knows very well that the human girl won't understand him.

"You call that a lunch order" Haya said, then rolled her eyes, "my dull, tofu-loving, babysitter would like your garden salad with a thousand island dress and a glass of ice tea" Haya said.

"Alright, and what would the little cub have: a bowl of warm milk" She said, laughing in a valley girl kind of tone.

Haya's face darkens for a moment, "well, if you say it that way, no, now listen up because I'm only going to say this one time. I want the turkey sandwich but only five slices of turkey meat, one slice of cheddar cheese, one slice of Swiss cheese, and make sure you only put two slices of tomatoes and two lettuce leaves. I want toasted wheat bread, not white bread and make sure you cut the crust off. Instead of fries I want baked potato chips and I want all of that with a nice cold glass blueberry milkshake and if you give me that artificial crap, you're going to be in serious trouble"

Anna stared at her for a second and slowly back away from the table and runs back into the restaurant. Haya smiled and takes a sip from her glass of water, "my advice if you want a perfectly good meal you have to be very specific when you order"

"No, that's being picky and rude" Antauri said.

"Do you want to hear the rest of my story or not" Haya threatens.

Antauri laced his fingers together and bobbed his head, "go on"

"Throughout my last month on my home planet, my father raised me in the wild along with other tigers that refuse to be pets to breeders and snobs. Thanks to my father I got most of my personality, traits, and half my powers from him. He had the power of wind thanks to his gem and with much training and patience he thought me a few things. Plus, he taught me to never show fear or sorrow when in danger, never show pity for the Stupid or the Pathetic and never trust people you don't like and that it's fun to annoyed people and drive them insane." She said, with a bright smile.

Antauri made another mental note: Haya's negative behavior was brought on by her father.

"Oh, those were the days, just spending time with my father while we went to one village after another and destroyed things or to steal food to eat. I thought we were going to do that forever.." she said, drifting off.

"Til what" Antauri asked.

"One day, we got caught and there were shots being fired. My father got two in his stomach and then next thing I knew, my gem started to glow and the whole place went dark. And that was the first time I tapped into my true power and destroyed nearly a dozen villages. Afterwards, when I was in my weak state, instead of killing me, my planet send me to be auction off in order to pay for the damage I cause. And that's how I ended up here and finally got a name and a home" She said.

Antauri stared at her in an awkward silence, "that must've been terrible for you"

"Not really, the damage I cause was five times more than what Bronze bought me for" Haya said.

"No, I meant for your father, not having that chance to say good-bye or even knowing if he's alive or dead"

"I guess that's terrible too, but if my father was here he wouldn't let me worry or feel such sorrow for a Loss" she said.

Antauri rolled his eyes and decided not to push the subject. Haya's father taught her well since he couldn't sense in sorrow or hurt emotion in her body. His thoughts were interrupted when Haya jumped out of her seat. "Where are you going"

"I'll be right back" Haya said.

"But where are you going" he asked again.

"Man, can't someone use the restroom without being questioned" Haya snapped.

"Sorry" Antauri said, as Haya rolled her eyes and went inside the restaurant.

Deciding to enjoy these wonderful minutes of peace, Antauri crossed his arms and rest his head on the table and shut his eyes. He only had his eyes shut for a minute or two when he head a voice next to him.

"Hey, Antauri, what's up"

Antauri sat up from the table and looked to his left to see a sliver monkey with red eyes and a red Japanese symbol "respect" on his chest.

"Hello, Xel" Antauri said, a little tired.

"What's wrong, you look like you were just hit by a bus" the sliver monkey asked while taking a seat.

"This whole morning has been a living nightmare" Antauri said. "While the rest of the team is out enjoying the lake and fresh air, I'm stuck doing Sprx and Otto's job by babysitting Haya"

"You're babysitting Haya . . . on this day of all days" Xel asked

"Yes, and she's been nothing but trouble since the minute Bronze left" Antauri said, "she's always rude, won't stop calling me names, always interrupts me when I'm talking or giving her advice, she cause a big commotion when we went to the food market, ran off for a while and thanks to her I was beaten by a bunch of people at the mall. All this is two and a half hours"

"Wow" Xel said, trying to hide the smirk with his hand. "It must be tough"

"You have no idea"

"So where is the little blue angel" Xel asked.

"She went to the bathroom but I fear she's probably bothering the waitress" the black monkey said, resting his head on the table for a moment and let out a small, miserable groan.

"Man, it can't be that bad being around her is it" Xel asked.

"Trust me, it is and it won't end til ten o'clock when Bronze picks her up" he said.

Xel rubbed his chin and grin when an idea popped into his mind, "I know a way that can help you with your little problem"

"If it involves sleeping pills and then sorry Sprx tried to do that and Otto ended up getting drugged"

Xel stared at him for an awkward minute before clearing his throat, "no, you see, I two things about Haya after that slumber party we had" (_**MQB:** read "It's Party Time" by Tiger Priestess_) Xel said, smirking, "One I rather not tell because she'll probably destroy me if I told anyone and two if you want Haya to show any respect you got to play her own game"

"And that is" Antauri asked.

"Blackmailing" Xel said, jumping off the seat, "and when it comes to someone with a big ego like Haya, she'll do anything to make sure what you know won't leak out"

"I don't quite understand where this is going" Antauri asked.

"Trust me, let me go find Kai and Eclyps and you'll get what I mean"

"Where are those two anyway"

"Kai is checking out the store sales with Eclyps and asked me to go check if there were any restaurant near by for our afternoon lunch" he said.

"Well, if we had company here then I'm sure Haya's bad behavior would decease a bit" Antauri said.

"Cool, I'll be back in a few minutes" Xel said, walking off and soon Antauri lost him in the crowds.

The black monkey buried his head in his arms again for a minute til he felt a low thump causing the table to shake follow by Haya's voice, "what are you doing, Aunt Tauri, kissing the table"

Antauri looked up to see Haya sitting at the table while the waitress place the blueberry milk shake and ice tea down before walking away without a word. Antauri grabbed his tea and sprinkled a little bit of sugar in it before stirring it with a spoon. He took a long sip and let out a small sigh, "that's just what I needed" he said, looking over at Haya.

Haya was having a hard time sipping the thick milkshake through the very thin straw. "I think a blueberry is stuck in the straw" she said, throwing the straw over her shoulder. "darn those people, they made this milkshake too thick"

"I'm sure is fine, Haya" Antauri said.

"No, it's not and I'm not going to sit here and do nothing" she said, about to jump off her seat, "I'm going back in there and give them a piece of my min-"

"Hello Haya"

Haya stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see Xel, his wife Kai who had white fur, green eyes and the Japanese symbol "Friendship" on her chest, and a large tiger with white fur and blue stripes.

"Haya, don't be rude, Eclyps just said hello to you" Antauri said, then noticed something different about the little cub. Her eyes were wide by a stunned, shocking expression. But that wasn't the thing Antauri noticed something different about Haya, it was the small, very slight pinkish color that was forming underneath her cheeks.

(_If I didn't know better, I think Haya is blushing_)

"Good afternoon, Antauri, how are you doing" Kai asked with a friendly smile as she and Xel took a seat at the table. Eclyps sat down next to Haya who was suddenly looking at the table as if she was in trouble.

"Fine, there's been a few mishaps this morning but everything's been ok" Antauri said.

"Oh don't worry, Xel told me your sad story when we were walking over here" Kai said, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny" the black monkey asked.

"Well, let's just say don't watch the evening news when you get back to the Robot" Xel said, snickering a bit.

"I can just read it now, Top story: Robot Monkey gets beaten for Animal cruelty" Kai said, and soon she and Xel were laughing.

"I don't see the humor in this" Antauri said, feeling a little glum.

"Aww, don't be upset, Antauri, what's done is done and now just relax and have a sip of your tea" Kai said, with a cheerful smile.

"So where's the rest of the team" Eclyps asked, while the waitress came buy with the food and three glasses of water for the three new guests.

"At the lake" Antauri said, "we were going to spend the whole day there til Bronze showed up and asked one of us to babysit Haya while she went to do errands"

"I thought that was Sprx and Otto's job" Kai asked.

"They chicken out" Xel said.

"Sounds like Sprx to me" Eclyps said, a little irritated

"You make it sound like you don't like Sprx" Antauri asked.

"I don't have nothing against him it's just the way he treats my kind" the white tiger said, "like that morning after the slumber party"

"Please don't bring up the slumber party" Xel said, "all that pops in my mind is pink"

Kai giggled and for some odd reason, everyone turned their attention to Haya. Antauri raised an eyebrow, Haya was just sitting there with her head down and playing with her food. Normally when someone brings up a humiliating story she would be the first one to unleash harsh sarcasm and criticism.

"Haya, are you ok" Antauri asked.

"My, I just love the way they made my sandwich" Haya said, smiling, "even though I'm a hundred percent sure they spit in it"

"Please, don't cause anymore trouble right now, Haya" the black monkey begged.

"_YEAH, _Haya, some people don't like that in a young lady" Xel said, with a smirked.

Haya glared at Xel with a "what are you up to" face expression.

Xel wanted to laugh, the little pinkish blush on her cheeks were now a cherry red color. That just proves his theory of Haya having a crush on Eclyps because he saw her blushing at the slumber party.

Kai started to laugh, "Haya, acting like a young lady, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard"

Antauri didn't say anything but was obvious a little worry that Haya might say something drastic to the white monkey.

"I don't see what's so funny about that, Kai, I think Haya is perfect the way she is" Eclyps said.

"Yeah, so perfect that seven people are in the mental hospital" Xel said.

"I'm pretty sure there's more than that" Kai said.

Haya takes a long gulp of her milkshake to keep herself from saying anything "childlike" or foolish in front of Eclyps.

"What's wrong, little Haya, ran of out of rude remarks" Xel said.

"No, I'm just taking a drink of my milkshake, is that too much to ask"

"Leave Haya alone, Xel" Eclyps asked.

"Aww, isn't that sweet of Eclyps for taking standing up for you" Xel said.

"At least he doesn't threaten you like he dose to Sprx"

"Sprx needs to learn how to respect my kind or else I'm going to keep doing that to him."

"It's still nice of you to do that for Haya even through you might not get a thank you in return. Haya doesn't look like the type that would actually love something let alone like somebody" Xel said.

"I'm sure that's not true, Haya must like some people like Bronze" Kai said, "right, Antuari"

Antauri started to sweat when he noticed Haya shaking in anger causing her gem to glow a dark blue color. Antauri clear his throat and started eating his salad.

"Take it easy with the salad, Antauri" Kai said.

"He must be really hungry." Xel said.

"So, Haya, how have you been doing" Eclyps asked.

Haya takes another sip of her milkshake and wipe her mouth with a napkin, "just fine, it's different now ever since Bronze's grandfather started living with us"

"Oh, I do remember Nova telling me about that when Sprx told her. Saying it was that freak show how stole his magnets a long time ago"

"What was his name" Xel asked.

"Lord Scrapperton" Antuari said, who was just a few bites away from finishing his salad.

"Which explains where I got my last name from" Haya said, finally making eye contact with Eclyps who was smiling at her. Her cheeks were now a dark shade of red as she quickly turn away and started at her ruin sandwich.

"Why are you so red, Haya" Xel asked with a smirk on his face.

Haya started to twitch and knocked her fork off the table, "oops, I seem to have knocked over my fork" she said, "let me go get it"

Xel stared at her as she disappeared underneath the table, "that was weird" he said but soon felt four sharp claws grabbing his tail and yanking him underneath the table as well. The table shook a little when Xel bumps his elbow against one of the table's leg causing the other three to go into an awkward silence.

Kai just smiles and picked up one of the menus "this is an interesting lunch, don't you think"

Eclyps sighed and shrugged while Antuari took another drink of his tea. "This is good tea"

Xel rubbed his elbow only to freeze when a fork was held in front of his face by an angry cub, "what are you up to" Haya asked.

"I'm just trying give Antauri a break from your behavior for a little bit" Xel said, "he told me the hell he's been through this morning thanks to you"

"Aww, how very sweet of you, but if you don't leave me alone you're going to spent the rest of your life with a fork stuck deeply in your neck"

"And if you do that I'll tell everybody that the all high and mighty Haya has a girly-girl crush on Eclyps"

"What gives you that idea that I would have that kind of emotion in my black heart"

"If you get any redder people will start mistaken you as a red tiger instead of blue"

Haya sighs heavily, "what do you want"

"Cut Antauri some slack and that secret will stay a secret"

Haya smirked and tossed the fork aside, "fine you win" Haya said.

Xel, bracing himself for a hit or a stab stared at her with a shocking face expression. "What did you say"

"You win" Haya said, flashing her best "nice" smile.

"Xel, are you almost done chatting with Haya under the table, the waitress is here to take our order" Kai said,

"Yes" Xel said, crawling back into his chair only to bump his head on the table before taking his seat.

Haya hope back into her seat and reach for her backpack and takes out her cell phone.

"Haya, no cell phones" Antauri said.

Haya stared at Antauri then smile, "I just wanted to call Bronze and tell her what a great time I'm having"

"And no doubt she's probably worry about you" Eclyps said.

Haya blush again and Antauri spotted her cheeks turning red again. "But instead of being rude from all the talking I'll just send her a text message"

"That's nice of you for being so polite, Haya" Xel said.

"Yeah, it sure is" Kai said, (_she's up to something_)

"I agree" Antauri said, (_what is she up to?_)

"Ditto" Eclyps said, (_whatever she's up to I'm sure it's going to be funny_)

While Xel, Kai and Eclyps ordered their food, Haya sent a text message to Bronze knowing very well Bronze wouldn't be too happy about it since it will interrupt her busy schedule.

---------------------------------

Somewhere on the other side of town, Bronze was in the library with two piles of books next to her, a five-page report she was editing on her laptop and a science project. Her cell phone went off and saw that Haya send her a text message.

_B_

_Blackmail: Pink Xel Video_

_H_

Bronze smirked "There's never a day that goes by without Haya blackmailing someone" she said as she exits out of her report to click into a folder full of humiliating hidden camera video including the pranks being pulled off at the slumber party Haya attended.

"Let's see: Chiro dress up like a clown video, Gibson with spider, Otto as cousin It, Sprx with dolls, here we go, Pink Xel" Bronze said, clicking on the file and type in a code to send the video to every single computer in the city as well as any other planet that had a computer and pressed enter. The video automatically uploaded into Haya's website as well.

A small screen popped up that said, "E-Mail has been sent"

"Let's just hope Eclyps and Kai doesn't find out" She said, laughing to herself.

----------------------------

For the rest of the lunch, Antuari calmed down enough to order a healthy dessert and can actually enjoy the taste of it instead of shoving it down like he did with the salad. Kai went on talking about how her day was going very well and she bought a few things here and there. Xel added his two cents into the conversation til Haya accidently kicked the table causing his soda to spill all over his lap.

She said she was sorry but was too busy actually talking to Eclyps to put meaning in that word. Xel didn't mind because she wasn't giving Antauri a hard time and was actually being on her best behavior. Kai stopped talking when she saw Antauri taking out a piece of paper and crossing something off.

"What is that" she asked.

"A list of things Haya wanted to do for today" Antauri said., "and I just crossed up "Lunch"'

"Oh, so what's next on the list then" Kai asked.

"Go to the movies" the black monkey said, smiling. At least he can sit down and relax for another couple of hours.

"Actually, we're a little behind on schedule so we're going to do number five on the list first before going to the movies." Haya said, looking at the time on her cell phone.

Antauri looked at number five on the list "Go to favorite hangout to challenge the "Enemies"

"Are you sure we can't go to the movies" he asked.

"Nope, I told them I'll be there at exactly 2:00 sharp" Haya said, taking out her camera, "now say cheese"

Xel, Kai, and Eclpys huddled next to Antauri and smile. "Cheese"

Haya snapped a picture.

Antauri grew pale.

And the "Pink Xel" video got over a million hits on Haya's website in the last hour . . .

* * *

**MQB: What's better, really long chapters or short ones? Anyway, I'm pretty sure Tiger Priestess is a little upset with me for what I did to her Oc's. I'm sorry, truly am. I should've warn people that when I'm said I was going to use their Oc's it not all going to be nice. But you have to see that when you're dealing with a tiger like Haya, yes, there will be torture. Hehe**

**P.S. after hearing a little bit about Haya's past life you might understand now why she is the way she is. **

**Note: the next chapter will have song lyrics in them and I'll tell you one thing. I don't care what people say about that because I can't do the next chapter without the songs I picked out. So sorry it that offends anybody. **

**Next Chapter: Sing a Song**:** Haya has a score to settle with Empress Caroline of Tamaran's Oc's Lili and Tiku and with the help of 4Evermonkeyfan's Oc Adriana, a Karaoke machine and plate of Nachos, she might have her victory. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Bye for now. **


	6. No Songs but Cheese

**MQB: No, I'm not dead, I've been very busy with college and work and a couple of time I had a few cases of writer's block. Ugh, I'm super sorry for the long wait, I promise the next chapter won't take forever. Give me two weeks to get the next chapter update. **

**One Important Note: due to a threat of getting reported for having just two song lyrics in this chapter, just TWO song lyrics out of this whole story, I'm not going to put the lyrics in because as much as I hate to do this I don't want to risk deleting my story. But . . . I have something better in this chapter than song lyrics. Let's just say the person who threatened to report my story said something to me that just stuck a nerve so badly I can't stop thinking about it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**No Songs but Cheese**

"I do have to say that was an . . . interesting lunch" Antauri said, as he and Haya walked down the busy sidewalk to their next destination. "But why do I have a bad feeling about our next stop"

"Will you quit worrying, you don't have to do anything but watch me destroy the Enemies"

"Who are these enemies you keep talking about?"

"A teenage duo that goes to the same high school with Bronze. The "always yelling" sophomore Lala and her boyfriend Tutu."

"So did they do something to upset Bronze"

"No, Bronze has nothing to do with this. Tata or whatever his name is and I were about to make a trade of a blackmailing video and money but Lala decided to play Miss Hero and destroy the tape. To make matters worse for me, they refuse to give my money back"

"Oh, well that's not a good reason to destroy them" Antauri said.

"It IS a very good reason to destroy them" Haya said, stopping dead in her track causing the black monkey to crash into her. "And stop bumping into me"

"I'm sorry but you're the one who stop"

"That's because we're here" Haya said.

Antauri looked up at an old building with a light-up sign flickering off and on that read "Teen Corner"

"What is this place" Antauri asked.

"Is a large hangout for Teenagers to relax and escape the stressful life of school" Haya said, "Bronze and I come here every weekend to eat junk food, play video games at the arcade and listen to people recite poetry or sing"

"Sounds . . . interesting" Antauri said.

"More like fun" Haya said, smiling.

Antauri chuckled, "it's good to see you smiling without you blushing"

Haya stared at him for a minute with a dull face, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Antauri rolled his eyes, "not to worry, I won't tell anybody"

Haya pushed him aside and walked over to the door of the building, "I still don't know what you're talking about"

The black monkey smile, it only took a second for him to realize the tiger cub had too much pride to accept the fact that she was smitten. Maybe in another year or so she might just let her feelings flow and who knows maybe the feeling of love would lighten up her attitude a bit. He might as well let it go before he upset Haya and get into bigger trouble. He turned around to see Haya pacing back and forth at the door and waiting impatiently.

"Where are they" she said, "it's already two o'clock?"

"They're probably a little late"

"Nah, I bet they chickened out" Haya said, chuckling.

"Who SAID we chickened out!!" A female voice snapped.

Antauri nearly jumped out of his black fur when he turned around to see two teenager standing ten feet away from them. One was a teenage girl with waist-length blonde hair with pink streaks and royal blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top that had a silver star on the front with a long black skirt and black and pink sandals. And by the way she looks, she wasn't in a good mood. Next to her was a teenage boy who looked a couple of years older than the girl. He had short blond hair with green streaks with blue eyes as well. He was wearing a green muscle shirt with a sliver crescent moon on it, black pants and shoes.

"Speak of the devil" Haya said.

"I should be calling you that" the teen girl said bitterly.

"Oh please can't you think up of another nickname than that" Haya said.

"She has other names but let's try to keep this a PG story" Tiku said, laughing.

"Be quiet, Tiku" the teen girl said.

"For once I agree with Lala" Haya said.

"IT'S LILI, YOU ROTTEN LITTLE FUR BALL" Lili shouted.

"That's what I said Lulu" Haya said, smirking.

"I wouldn't be smirking, Haya, you're saying we chickened out but from what I see Bronze isn't here"

"Yeah, where is Bronze" Tiku asked.

"She doing errands and getting some work done for school"

Lili scoffed, "typical, Bronze always being number one at our school"

"She's number one in my book, wearing that cute little outfit when she plays indoor volleyball" Tiku said, smirking, "rich and pretty if only she did something with that hair and then we'll talk"

Lili smacks him in the back of the head while Haya scratches him in the ankle. "OW, what was that for" Tiku asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you ever talk that way about Bronze again, I swear they'll never find your body" Haya growled.

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter for two minutes, Tiku" Lili shouted at the other teen, "we have challenge to win"

"Will you stop yelling in my ear, Lili" Tiku said, "did it ever accrue to you that we just won because Bronze isn't here"

Lili smiled, "that's right, the challenge was me and Tiku verse Bronze and Haya and with Bronze gone, we win and you (_pointing her finger right into Haya's dark blue nose_) LOSE" she said.

Haya growled and tried to bite Lili's finger off but she quickly pulls away, "you think I would go down that easy, that's why I brought a replacement" Haya said, looking back to see Antauri sneaking away. "Who is currently running away from his responsibility "

Lili looked up and next thing the others knew they were force to cover their ears from a high pitch, fan-girl, scream, "IT'S ANTAURI!!!"

Antauri's eyes widened, all he wanted to do was contact his other "siblings" for an update of his "wonderful" day when all of a sudden he was grabbed hold for a mighty bear-hug by Lili, "OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU, THIS IS PROBABLY THE BEST SPRING DAY OF MY LIFE" she said, jumping up and down in excitement.

Tiku smacks his forehead, "oh brother"

"You wouldn't believe how honor it is to meet you" Lili said, hugging and nuzzling the black monkey to the point you can see red hearts floating above her head.

"Wow, this is just like Bronze and Clueless but ten times more disgusting" Haya said dully.

"YOU" Lili shouted while giving Haya the most evil glare one could muster. "You rotten little monster, I heard about the incident earlier today and couldn't believe for a second Antauri would do such a thing to an animal. But now that I see he's hanging around you, you were the one who did this to him!"

"Gee, what was your first clue" Haya said, laughing.

"Lili, I think Antauri is choking." Tiku said.

Lili looked down to see Antauri nearly on the verge of dying from her slightly tighter that she wanted bear hug. "Oops, I'm sorry" she said, before lightly kissing his black helmet and placing him down on the ground. "Oh how I wish you could understand me"

Antauri mange to lean against the wall when he suddenly felt very light headed, "what was that all about" he asked.

"Nothing, she's nothing but some screw up fan girl" Haya said.

"I see" the black monkey said, taking a deep breath to gain his balance.

Lili flip her hair before settling her hands on her waist. "Well, whenever you're ready to lose just meet me inside." she said and walked gracefully into the club.

Tiku kneels over to Haya, "Hey, for once in your life, be nice and give Bronze my number" he said, handing over a piece of paper to Haya before racing into the building.

"I told you this was a bad idea" Antauri said, "can't we just leave and go on to the next thing on the list."

"What an idiot" Haya said, completely ignoring Antauri's pleading, "did he honestly think I would do such a thing to Bronze" she said and with that she tossed the paper over her shoulder and looked over at Antauri, "oh, what were you saying"

Antauri sighs, what was the point of being a babysitter when the little one you are watching won't listen to you and gives the orders. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Aunt 'Tauri, everything is going to be alright and do you know why"

"Why"

"Because today is free Nacho day, sing a song and get a big plate of cheesy nachos for free" Haya said, running inside the building.

"Hey, wait up" Antauri shouted running after her.

The hangout was dark and crowed with a bunch of teenagers and outsiders from space. It was a big place that had everything Haya described to him. There was a large arcade, a dance spot, a snack bar and a small stage surrounded by two-seated tables that had a small candle in the middle of it. There was a big banner hanging above the stage that said, "Karaoke Night" and from the looks of it most of the teens knew there was a challenge going on because everyone was racing to grab a seat.

"Haya, Haya, where are you" He shouted, since there was music playing in the background.

"Hey Antauri, what are you doing here" said a female voice.

Antauri turned around to see a black monkey with the same colors eyes but with gold color pupils. "Adriana, what are you doing here"

"Isn't that the question I just asked you" she said, giggling a little bit.

"Oh, my apologias" he said, "I'm just babysitting one of Otto's friend's pet" Antauri said, knowing very well the doom he will face if Haya heard that.

"You mean Haya" she said.

"How did you know"

"I saw the rest of the team going to the lake and when I asked where you were Sprx just laughed and said you were babysitting a demon"

Antauri sighs, "typical of Sprx to say that, but yes, and right now she's lost in this place and is about to take on two teenagers in a Karaoke battle"

"She's not lost she's over there talking to some other robot monkeys" she said, pointing to one of the tables near the stage.

"What other monkeys" Antauri sharply turns his head to see Haya doing some kind of secret hello hand gesture with a young dark-blue monkey who had black eyes with white and red pupils. Next to him with a rather sour face was a black monkey that had red eyes and a dark blue line running down between his eyes. "Oh no, not them" he said, running over to them.

"Well, that was rude" Adriana said, calmly following Antauri to the table.

"Well, I'm glad you two finally work things out" Haya said smiling.

Zin looked at his lovely and now broken PSP with such sadness, "if you say so"

"I told you not to eat my sour candy, but did you listen, No" Midnight said, mockingly

Zin growled and was about to hit Midnight til Haya stopped him, "don't you dare start up another fight . . . save that for later"

"What do you mean for later" Antauri asked, catching his breath.

"Anut 'Tauri, I'm sure you've met my friends, Zin and Midnight who are also the co-mangers of my website blackmailyou dot com" Haya said.

"Hey, Antauri, what's up" Zin shouted and smacks Antauri in the back.

"Greetings Antauri" Midnight said, "why do you look so pale"

"I am not pale but that doesn't matter, what are you two doing here I thought we were going to meet you two later on today"

"True, but we didn't want to miss our youngest member of this fabulous trio's victory" Zin said, ruffling Haya's mane.

"Yeah, plus to make sure that lecherous teen boy pays her back the money he stole." Midnight added.

"Violence is not the answer, Midnight" Antauri said.

"Who said we're going to beat him up" Zin asked, "we got something much worse"

"Which is" Haya asked.

Midnight handed her a picture and Haya laughed, "Oh man, he's never going to be the same when everyone sees this" She said, laughing again but this time Zin and Midnight join in as well.

"Give me that picture" Antauri said, trying to grab it.

"No"Haya said, said, stuffing it into her backpack, "we might need this"

"Don't worry, I made three copies and if everything goes wrong, like that matters, we'll have that picture up by the end of the day" Zin said.

"This is why these two are my best friends, we have so much in common" Haya whispered to Antauri.

Antauri sighed and pulled up a seat to rest his pounding headache and didn't see Adriana coming up from behind him. "Nice to you to leave me like that, Antauri" she said, in a rather annoyed voice.

"Don't be mad at him, Adriana, he's just having a bad day" Haya said.

"I see, I wonder why" Adriana asked, giving Haya a glare, "but anyway, I see Bronze didn't show up"

"She's busy at the moment" Haya said, "but I'll tell her you said hi"

"You two act like you know each other" Zin asked.

"Adriana used to babysit Bronze when she was little" Haya said.

"Yeah, I'm surprise she didn't give me white hairs after all the stuff she put me through" Adriana said.

"Probably why she turned herself into a robot monkey" Midnight whispered to Zin. They both laugh til Haya glare at them.

The music in the background stop followed by a few teenagers shouting "what's going on" and "who turn off the music." There was a loud high pitch sound causing everybody to cover their ears for a moment then that sound of something tapping on a microphone. "Testing, testing, one, two, three, fellow dudes and ladies, please turn your attention to our stage for our Teen's Corner's Karaoke challenge"

Every single teen in the building stopped what they were doing and huddle over to the stage while clapping and cheering. Another microphone tapping accrued followed by a "shh" sound, "for our first challengers please give an around applause for Lala and Tutu"

"That's Lili and Tiku" Lili shouted to the guy with the microphone.

"Sorry" he said, "now which song are you going to sing for us"

Lili giggled, "one of my favorites, it's-"

"Boo" Haya shouted.

Lili glared at her, "like I was saying, it's one of my-"

"Boo, get off the stage" Zin added.

Lili took a deep breath and tried not to lose it but it wasn't helping when Tiku and a few other people in the audience started snickering, "it's one of my favorite son-"

"Boo, get some singing lessons"

"I haven't even sing so will you guys SHUT UP" Lala shouted right in her microphone. Breathing heavily she turned her attention to the crowed and realizes they were all staring at her with pure awkwardness. Someone coughed while another sounded like she was one her cell phone and Tiku was laughing again and doing very poorly to hide it.

"Will you three stop that" Antauri whispered to the three.

"Oh come on, Antauri, that was pretty funny" Adriana whispered.

"Yeah, chill out, Antauri, don't be a fun-sucker" Zin said.

"Stop calling me that" he said.

"You get use to it after a while" Midnight said, while searching through Haya's backpack and taking out her camera.

"Can I sing the song now" Lili said over the microphone.

"Why haven't you started" Haya asked, "it's not like we were interrupting you"

Lili took a deep breath to calm her nerves, tap the microphone three times and press play on the Karaoke. The music started to play, she taps her foot to the beat and . . .

(_Flamers ready to report this story to the staff_)

...out of no where a strange girl jumped onto the stage and smashed the Karaoke machine with a long sliver bat. With foam forming on her mouth and laugher echoing throughout the place, everyone sat still from the unreasonable and rather stupid stunt. Lili dropped the microphone and took a few steps back when a few of the pieces nearly hit her in the face. After whacking the Karaoke machine more than a hundred times the girl wiped her mouth and pointed the bat to the audience.

"FOOLS, have you all completely lost your bloody minds!!!!" the girl shouted, "Singing copyrighted lyrics is illegal, you're breaking the rules!!!"

"We lost it, we're not the one foaming at the mouth and smashing a little Karaoke machine" Tiku said.

"Shut up," the girl shouted, "you should be happy for what I did"

"Are you nuts," Lili shouted, "I was about the sing and beat my worst enemy"

"Why are you getting mad at me for saving you from doing something stupid" the girl said, "don't you see, singing copyrighted lyrics is illegal, you didn't write the song or play it, so instead of me reporting this little hangout and getting this place shut down I decided as the best interests of this place is to make sure no music is played here" she said, proudly.

"WHAT!!" everyone shouted.

"No thanks you are necessary" she said,

"Wait a minute" Haya shouted, "did you just said you were trying to SAVE her from doing something stupid"

"Yes" the girl said.

"Save, you thought banning music from this hangout because we were about to sing copyrighted music would SAVE us from you shutting this place down"

"Yes"

There was dead silence in the air, "wow" Zin chuckled, "that gotta be the biggest load of horse(censor) I've ever heard"

"Hey, watch that language or I'll get you kicked out as well" the girl shouted.

"If you asked us, we were doing just fine til you showed up and ruin everything" Midnight said.

"You people make me sick, running around and trying to "save" us from breaking silly rules by destroying other people's properties because YOU don't like them" Haya said, "I'm just wondering what are you getting out of all this? A pat of the back, a big sack of money or the Key to the city, I like to know"

The girl stood there, flipped some of her hair over her shoulder and march out the door, "all I was trying to do is save this place and I'm sure many people would agree with me"

"No" everybody in the audience said, plain and simple.

"Well, (censor) you all then" she said, and headed out the door.

"She didn't answer my question" Haya said.

"That was lame" Zin said.

"Yeah, but it was a good picture moment" Midnight said, "I actually caught a snapshot of her foaming from the mouth."

"Aren't these two great" Haya said to Antauri, with a big smile on her face.

"Disturbing is more like it" Antauri said, calmly.

"Hello!, how am I going to sing now" Lili shouted.

There was still dead silence in the air til finally the DJ tap the microphone and said, "uh, due to a rather "retarded" unfortunate event, that was our only Karaeko machine so we have to go to plan B"

Lili screamed no and throws the microphone to the ground while Tiku grinned and said "I was getting a little hungry"

"What's plan B" Antuari asked then noticed Haya, Zin and Midnight were grinning as well and Adriana rolling her eyes.

"There's no way I'm going to participate in this, I'll just cheer you guys on"

"What's plan B" Antauri asked again.

"Middy, you get the camera ready and Zin" Haya looked at the dark blue monkey with a smirk, "you know what to do"

Zin chuckled and disappeared into the crowed. Midnight started to set up the camera and said, "this is going to be bigger than the pink Xel video, which had over two million hits on the website so far."

"What's plan B" Antauri asked one more time, raising his voice.

"The nacho eating contest" Haya said.

"The rules are eat as many cheesy nacho chips as you can without throwing up or fainting" Midnight said.

"So it's a good thing you had a light salad and I didn't eat much due to that waitress spitting in my sandwich because we are going to win" Haya said.

"Ew, thinking about it is so disgusting" Adraina said, shivering then patting Antauri's back, "so good luck, Antauri"

"And smile for the camera, just think the whole city is going to see the wise monkey shoving nachos down his throat" Midnight said, zooming into the black monkey's blank face.

"I refuse to do such a thing" Antauri said.

Haya and Midnight looked at him then at each other and winked and the next thing Antauri knew he was shoved over to the two middle tables in the audience where Lili and Tiku were at. On the two tables laid two giant plates of cheesy nachos and a side of sour cream and jalapenos (_MQB: yum_). Antuari looked at it with such disgust, how could someone eat something that will clog up their arteries and gain weight.

"Do you honestly think a little cub like you and Antauri could beat us" Tiku asked, "we're teenagers, we have the stomach to eat all this"

"Shut up, Tiku, don't you dare yell at Antauri like that" Lili said, placing a napkin on her lap.

"Haya, there's no way I'm doing this" the black monkey said.

"This is no time to argue with me, Aunt 'Tauri, I need to win and get my money back"

"Yeah, Antauri, don't be such a stick in the mud" Midnight said, adjusting the video camera.

"Ok, the rules are simple, eat as much as you can without throwing up or fainting and you win" the DJ said over the microphone, "on the count of three . . . one . . . two . . . three"

The crowd cheered as the teenagers and Haya shoved the chips down their mouths. Cheese, chips and sour cream started to fly which is causing the crowd to cheer even more. Haya hated herself for getting the dairy product all over her fur but she was that determine to win. Antauri, on the other hand, sat there with his arms crossed.

"Antauri, come on, we'll lose if you don't eat" Midnight shouted.

"Go Haya, eat those nachos" Adriana shouted.

"I'm not eating this fatty food"

"My win and money are on the line here" Haya shouted at him while spitting a little but of cheese on Antauri's cheeks, "and if you want the rest of the day to run smoothly, EAT!!"

"I refuse" Antauri said, firmly.

"Haha, if he doesn't eat in minute, you guys are going to lose" Tiku laughed with a mouth full of nachos.

Lili shoved him in the shoulder, "Tiku, quit laughing or you're going to choke" she shouted.

"And what is wrong with that" Zin whispered from under the table.

The place was dark enough that nobody saw the dark blue monkey sneaking under the table. He crawled over to Antauri, overhearing Haya and Midnight shouting at him to eat, and stareed at Antauri's tail.

"Sorry to do this to you, bud" he said, grabbing Antauri's tail and bit it.

Antauri screamed only to have it block when Haya stuffed a handful of nachos down his throat. Tiku saw this and started to laugh and before Lili could yell at him, Zin grabbed the legs of her chair and lifted them enough for her to tilt and fall over. She landed roughly on her butt causing Tiku to laugh even more. Suddenly he started to choke on a chip and started to cough.

"Haya, give him some time to breathe" Adarina shouted.

Haya ignores her as she stuffed nachos down both of her mouth and Antauri's with her paws. Antauri tried to gasp for air but Haya wouldn't allow it.

"Keep this up, Haya, and we're going to hit the jackpot" Midnight shouted.

While Tiku was choking, Lili rubbed her back side and spotted Zin under the table. Her face turned beat red with rage, "CHEATER!!" she screamed and crawled under the table to grab Zin. Zin back away only to be rammed into one of the table's legs by the teen causing the whole thing to fall over. The giant plate of nachos crashed into Tiku before the entire table collapsed on top of him. The crowd started to laugh as Tiku got up from under the table, spit out the chip that nearly choke him to death and started to smear the cheese out of his eyes.

Lili, meanwhile, was chasing Zin around the place while shouting, "get back over here, you little cheater"

"Haya, stop, I think I'm going to be sick" Antauri begged while blocking the nachos in Haya's paws with his hands.

"Haya, I think it's time for us to get out of here, Fast" Midnight said.

"Why" she asked.

They looked straight ahead over to scream when Zin slipped on some cheese and crashed into their table. The impact made Haya and Antauri fly off their chairs but they quickly got out of the way when Lili crashed into the table and cause the whole thing to tip over.

Smearing cheese from her cheeks Haya shouted, "Zin, it's your turn to call it"

Zin grinned and screamed, "NACHO FIGHT!!!"

Haya grabbed Antauri with the help of Adriana and raced out of the place with Zin and Midnight following them. A second later all the teens gathered all the nachos as they can and started throwing at each other. Lili and Tiku were sadly caught in the middle.

The group exit the back door and lean against the wall to take a breather. All of them were cover in cheese but three of them couldn't help but laugh.

"So did you get that all on tape, Middy" Haya asked.

Midnight wiped some of the cheese off the camera, "the whole thing" he said, smiling.

"Can't you see why these two are my best friends" Haya said to Adriana whos smiling uneasily.

"It's to bad you didn't get your money" She said.

The exit door flew open and Tiku stormed out with Lili following him, "I can't see, my eyes have cheese in them" Lili cried while wiping her eyes.

"I guess you guys were too scare of losing that you have to pull off that stupid little stunt" Tiku asked, "but like that will ever help you get your money back, right Lili" he asked.

"My eyes" Lili shouted, "I can't see"

Tiku smirked and didn't care that Zin snapped a picture of it, "so what do you have to say about that, Haya"

The cub and the two monkeys stared at him till Midnight takes out a picture and showed it to Tiku. Tiku grew pale, "where did you get that"

"We have our ways" Midnight said.

"And if you give our friend her money back, we'll have this picture of your dirty little secret plaster all over the Internet" Zin added.

"And we have copies" Haya ended.

Tiku muttered a curse word underneath his breath as he takes out his wallet and handed over the money. He slowly walked away so he could hide the tears in his eyes. Lili shook her head and stared at the cub and the others, "you think you've won this time, Haya, but we'll have the last laugh" she said, walking away, "after I get a bath." She was covered from head to toe in cheese.

"That was all of my paycheck for the next two weeks" Tiku cried as he followed her.

All was quiet till Haya spoke, "hey, if we hurry and wash up, we can make it to the 3:30 showing at the movies" she said.

"That sounds cool to me" Midnight said.

"Middy is buying the popcorn" Zin said.

"I am not" Midnight said, "I bought it the last time, it's your turn"

"Guys" Adriana shouted.

"What" the three asked.

"I think Antauri is sick"

Haya walked over to Antauri who was sitting against the wall, covered in cheese and burping repeatedly. He was pale and looked a little dizzy.

"Anut 'Tuari, are you ok" Haya asked, tapping on his shoulder.

Antauri burped, covered his mouth, got up and ran to the nearest trash can.

A second later, the others flinch when the black monkey vomit . . .

* * *

**Miss Queen B: As requested by Dark Fox Tailz, I put Zin and Midnight in the story much earlier then planned. I wanted to save them for the last few chapters but due to the changes I had to make in this chapter I added them in. Other then that, I can't say I'm not too happy how this chapter turn out, I really wish I could have put in the song lyrics but I can't risk getting my story deleted.**

**To ****4Evermonkeyfan:**** I was going to give Adriana a bigger part in this chapter where she would help Antauri sing one of the songs but again, due to a threat, I had to cut it out. Which sucks but thanks to the threat I had to change this entire chapter. To make it up for giving her a small role I'm going to keep her for the next chapter. **

**To** **Empress Caroline of Tamaran****: I had a great time using Lili and Tiku, I just hope you're not mad at me for what I did to them in this chapter. I love these two characters and I tried my hardest to keep them in character. I'm a hundred percent sure they're going to be back in later chapters.**

**To ****Dark Fox Tailz****: I know you wanted to read the chapter six with the song lyrics in them but sadly I had already erase it when you asked me and I barely had time to type my stories let alone rewrite it. Sorry. **

**Next Chapter: Movie Ruiner****: The gang is off to see a movie and Antauri encounters his little sister, Blackrose ( Blackrose342).**

**Please review.**


	7. Moive Ruiner

**Miss Queen B:**** well, not much to say in this chapter but thanks for the reviews and I do not own any Oc's or the SRMTHFG characters mention in this chapter expect for Haya. Onward to chapter seven then.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Movie Ruiner**

Since the Super Robot was on the other side of town to go and wash up, Bronze's apartment was the next best thing besides a gas station. With that, Haya open the door to the two bedroom apartment and let her followers in.

"Make yourself at home, but please wipe your feet." Haya ordered.

Zin and Midnight walked in while carrying Antauri by the hands and feet. The poor black monkey fainted after vomiting four times in the trash can. Zin promise him he wouldn't put the pictures on the website but he did had his fingers cross. Adriana walked in while holding Haya's pack back and shut the door behind her.

"Where do you want us to put him" Zin asked, referring to Antuari.

"Dumb him in the bathtub, Bronze would kill me if I ruin the furniture with cheese" Haya asked.

"Aw, but I want to take a shower first, I smell like cheese" Zin said.

"We all smell like cheese, stupid" Midnight said, accidently dropping Antauri's hands causing the I'm-so-wise monkey to hit his head on the floor.

"Oops" Midnight said, "my bad"

Antauri opened his eyes and rubbed his head, "oh, my head" then hiss in pain, "and throat."

"You alright" Adriana asked, kneeling next to him.

"Where am I" Antauri asked.

"Well, after you puke numerous times, which I caught in on my camera, you past out and Haya was kind enough to let us come to her place to wash up" Zin said.

"By the way" Midnight said.

"What" Antuari asked.

Midnight looked at Zin then at Antauri, "first dibs on the shower" Midnight said, running down the hallway.

"HEY!!" Zin shouted and chased after him.

"Stop running, you're getting cheese everywhere" Haya shouted and ran after them.

Antauri got up and stood there with Adriana as they heard a door slam follow by Zin banging on it and shouting at Midnight to get out of the bathroom because he called it first. Then Haya shouting about the mess they are making and telling them they're the ones that are going to clean it up.

"Best friends, are they" Adriana said, sarcastically.

"That's how Sprx and Gibson fight so I know exactly what Haya is going through but unlike her, I have a little bit more patient."

"Hm, you sure do because by now if it was Sprx babysitting again or Otto they would have lost it by now." Adriana said, smiling.

With the "Blackmailyou Trio" fighting over the bathroom, Antauri just grabbed a towel and soap and just cleaned himself at the kitchen sink. He exits the kitchen while drying himself off and fixing his fur and spotted Adriana looking at something on a shelf.

"What are you looking at, Adriana" He asked.

"Just a few picture Bronze has all over the living room" She said, smiling, "I find this one really cute." Handing Antauri the picture.

It was a picture of Haya at two months old wearing a bright red, glittery ribbon with a sweet smile on her face. "I bet this was her before the mischief evil tainted her" Andriana said, giggling.

Antauri smirked and stared at the other pictures on the shelf. There was a picture of younger Bronze with a boy with light bluish, grayish hair and they were both making faces at the camera. If Antauri didn't know better, he thought the boy was the teenager name Erik Krinkle. There was another picture of her as a little girl holding up a rare coin her human verison grandfather gave her. He always wondered what Scrapperton looked like before turning himself into a robot. A large picture of Bronze holding Haya that look like it was taken recently with both of them wearing sunglasses. A picture of a man and a woman that looked like Bronze's parents with their faces scratched out alittle.

"Hey, Aunt 'Tauri, what time is it" Antauri heard Haya shouting.

"Um," He looked at the clock on the t.v., "it's 3:00"

"Darn it, will you guys hurry up, the movie starts in half an hour" She shouted, at Zin and Midnight.

"Maybe you should go check on them real quick." Andriana asked.

Antuari sighed and walked down the hallway that led to three different door. One had a sign that said, "Bronze's corner" on the door while another door had one that said, "Haya's World: dare to enter if you lived a good life." Haya's room was opened as well as the bathroom door.

"Look at this mess, you guys are in a lot of trouble if you don't pick this up" Haya shouted.

Antauri peaked into the bathroom to see Zin fixing up his dark blue fur, Midnight wiping the floor with a towel and Haya giving them both an evil look while brushing her mane. "This wouldn't have happened if you just take turns with the bathroom." She said.

"Tell me again, why I'm the one cleaning the floor" Midnight asked.

"Because you're the one who broke the shower nozzle" Zin said.

"You pushed me" Midnight shouted.

"You shoved a bar a soap in my mouth"

"That's because you squirted toothpaste in my eye"

"That's because I told you I was going to use the shower first!" Zin shouted and threw a toothbrush at Midnight's head.

Midnight slams the towel down, "you wanna fight me"

"Bring it on, you PSP Wrecker!" Zin shouted.

"SHUT IT!!!" Haya screamed causing her two friends to stare at her, "for crying out loud, if you two are going to fight go outside because there's no way I'm letting you guys wreck this apartment!"

They stared at each other for a moment, "fine" Zin and Midnight said at the same time and ran out of the bathroom. A second later, they heard a door shut and Adriana asking them why did Midnight and Zin left. Haya rubbed her throbbing noggin, "they're going to pay for all this stress when I get older" she said, jumping down from the counter and walking over to her room.

"You get use to it, I have to deal with something like that with Gibson and Sprx," Antuari said, following her.

"Moron picking a fight with another person doesn't surprise me at all" Haya said, polishing her gem with a polisher and a rag before leaving her room.

"Sprx is a good person deep down, you just have to get to know him better" Antauri said.

"Trust me, Aunt 'Tauri, I know more about Sprx then you think" Haya said, "stuff he would like to take to the grave are the top most visit videos and pictures on my website."

"I find that quite amazing and scary at the same time" he said.

"You should be scared because there's a lot of stuff I know about you and we've been together for only a day" Haya said, smiling at him with a small twinkle in her eye.

Antauri stayed quiet and Haya smiled, "well, enough of this rather awkward bond, I'm hungry for some popcorn"

They exit the hallway where Adriana was waiting with Haya's backpack and Haya jumped onto the small table in the dining room. At the top right-hand corner of the table was Scarpperton's head that was rebooting thanks to the cord coming out from his hat that was connected to a socket on the wall.

"I see you're still rebooting, well that's what you get for snooping around in my room" Haya yelled at the bodyless robot, "but I'll see you later"

As they are about to leave the apartment, Adriana spoke, "so what movie are we going to see"

* * *

"I say let's see a horror movie like Saw III" Haya suggested, looking at the list of movies. 

The five were standing outside the movie theater pondering which movie they should see. "Nah, I want to see something funny like Blades of Glory" Zin said, crossing his arm.

"I think something with more action like Pirates of the Caribbean 3" Midnight said

"What do you think, Antauri" Haya asked.

"I don't really care, personally, there's nothing more pleasurable than reading a good book with relaxing music in the background"

The other stared at him for a second this Zin spoke up, "lame, my vote is for Blades of Glory"

"You chose the movie the last time so it's my turn to choose" Midnight said.

"The last time you chose we ended up getting kicked out" Zin said

"That's because you and Haya wouldn't stop talking" Midnight said.

"It's not our fault you wanted to see Ocean's thirteen" Haya said, "yet I remember we only saw that because you lost a bet to that guy because we were going to put his dirt on the website"

"How about we see Shrek the Third, that movie is so cute and it's great for all ages" Adriana said, with a big smile.

"I rather see people getting torture with a strange doll like clown than watch a green ogre," Haya said, "what do you think Aunt 'Tauri"

"I still find reading a good book better than a movie" Antauri said.

"'TAURI!!!"

Antauri cringed from the high pitch shout of his name and the next thing he knew a pair of metal arms wrapped themselves around him in one giant bear like hug. The other took a few steps back when it was a female robot monkey with black and reddish fur and brown eyes hugging or this case crushing Antauri to death.

"And I thought Lala was crazy" Haya said to Zin but her ears perk up with she didn't get a respond. "Zin"

Zin stared at the female monkey with wide eyes and looked the other way as if he was hiding something. Midnight snickered and Haya just raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something"

"That's Blackrose" Midnight whispered to her. "She's Antauri's little sister"

"Oh, so that is Antauri's sister, I heard about her from a very well source but never seen her before"

"Yeah but that's not the funny part"

"What's the funny part," Haya asked.

"Zin has a huge crush on her" Midnight said, snickering.

"Is that all, I thought it was something bigger like she committed a crime or something" Haya said, "it's like you and that Nytmare monkey girl"

"Big diffence, we're a couple and they're not" Midnight said.

"Blackrose, you're crushing me" Antauri gagged.

"Oohs, sorry 'Tuari" She said letting him go.

"And that makes it two times Antuari was crush to death by a female" Adriana said, counting.

"What are you doing here and where's the others" Blackrose asked.

"They all went to the lake for the day while I babysit Otto's friend's pet" Antauri said.

Haya, Zin and Midnight shoved him in the back and looked at him coldly, "I mean, I'm babysitting Haya and her friends"

Blackrosa lean over to see the tiger and the two monkeys looking at her with stern looks and Blackrose screamed, "OH MY GOD, IT'S REALLY THEM!!"

She ran over and shook Haya's paw, "pardon me, but I've been a fan of your website ever since it was created. I'm Blackmailyou fan member number 1,233,645 and I've seen what you did to my brother and his fellow teammates with those robotic bugs" she leans closer to her and whisper, "classic"

"Ooh, I like her" Haya said to her friends.

"She's not the only one" Midnight snickered and Zin gives him a glare.

"I wouldn't say anything if you want the fact that Midnight, the moody stick-in-the-mud, loves Nytmare"

"I don't care, I'm not ashamed of that feeling or people knowing" Midnight said, crossing his arms.

"What are you guys talking about" Blackrose asked, mostly focusing on Zin.

Zin blushed a little and looked at the ground, "nothing, right guys"

"Right" Midnight and Haya said.

"Guys, if you're done can we buy the tickets before the movie starts" Adriana asked.

"Are you guys seeing Spider-man 3, I heard that's going to be the greatest movie ever" Blackrose said.

"I've seen it already and I didn't think it was that-" Haya said till she was interrupted by Zin.

"OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO SEE IT" Zin shouted causing everyone to stare at him strangely, "Antuari, you have the money, you buy the tickets and we'll meet you inside" he said, grabbing Haya with one arm and Midnight's tail with the other and rushed inside the Movie Theater.

"That . . . was weird" Adriana said, then looked at Antuari, "so do you have enough money for six tickets"

"Do you still have Haya's back pack because she left the money in there"

Adriana handed him the back pack and under all of Haya's black mail tools was the money Bronze gave him. He felt bad buying things with her money but yet, that's why she gave it to him in the first place to make sure he keeps up with Haya's demands. With that he walked over to the ticket booth and asked for five tickets. Blackrose was kind enough to pay for herself.

Once they were inside, they spotted the three at the snack bar, "how can they think of food when they were cover in it just an hour ago" Adriana asked, scratching her head.

"Now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once" Haya said at the teenage boy behind the snack bar.

"Make sure you have a pen and paper for this" Midnight said, grinning.

"I want a medium size popcorn, freshly pop, with only three teaspoons of salt and butter, one large Pepsi with only twelve ice cubes in it and make sure it's exactly 29 degrees cold." Haya said.

"I want the same thing but I want my soda to be Coke and at 31 degrees cold" Zin said.

"Popcorn, plain with no salt and butter with a box of candy and a large 7up with only ten ice cubes" Midnight said.

"Do you got all that" Haya asked.

The teen boy stared at them, "please tell me you're joking"

"You're classmates will call you a joke that when they find out that you spent your summer vacation at a tap dancing camp" Zin said.

"Soda and popcorn coming up" He said running off.

"How did you know about that" Midnight asked.

"Lucky guess"

"I taught you guys well" Haya said, and they all laugh.

"I can't believe you're making us see Spider-man 3" Midnight asked.

"And I've already seen it" Haya said, "and it's ok but I didn't like the ending"

"Please, you guys, I really want to see the movie" Zin begged.

"You just want to sit with Blackrose and get all "cozy" with her," Haya said.

"You're young, you shouldn't even know about love and relationship," Zin said., "all you know is the little thing call puppy love."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Haya said, "remember I'm not the type that falls in love or has crushes, it's weakness and it makes you soft"

"Riiiight" Zin said, with a grin.

"What are you guys talking about" Blackrose asked.

"Nothing" Zin said, a little fast as he turned away from his friends to face her with a nervous smile.

"'Tauri, are you going to get any snacks" Blackrose asked.

Antauri's stomach made a very uncomfortable black flip and swallow the vomit the was coming up his throat. "I'm fine, what about you"

"Maybe a bag of popcorn and a couple of pretzels and a box of candy" Blackrose said, "Thanks for offering, 'Tauri, while you get the snacks, Haya, Zin and I will get some good seats in the theater"

"That's a good idea, I'm sure Aunt 'Tauri would mind carrying the snacks" Haya said.

"Aunt 'Tauri?" Blackrose thought for a minute then burst out laughing, "that a good name for him"

"I know, sometimes I can't believe it myself" Haya said, being a little cocky.

As the two females walked away from the snack bar, Blackrose was too busy laughing and complimenting Haya about giving the names Moron and Clueless to Sprx and Otto. "Are you coming Zin" Haya shouted.

Zin fixes up his fur and made sure his breath was fresh before following them, "yeah, wait up"

"Oh just leave me behind" Midnight said.

"Well, you guys did order a lot of snacks so it's going to take all three of us to carry them all" Adriana said, while Antauri order the snacks for Blackrose which now piled up with the snack the other three ordered.

"Do you think we can carry all that" Adriana asked.

"Of course, it won't be too hard" Antauri said, pointing his hand to he snacks and lifting them up with his powers.

"Awesome" Adirana said.

"Show off" Midnight said, crossing his arms.

"Now if I stay in a complete focus, I can carry this all the way to our seats" Antauri said.

"AUNT 'TAURI!!!"

Antauri jumped causing all the snacks to splatter all over the floor. Adriana covered her mouth and Midnight laughed. He slowly turns around to see Haya waving at him and smiling. "What is it, Haya" he asked.

"I wanted to know if you don't mind sitting in the back of the theater," she asked.

"No, I don't mind" He said.

"Ok, and don't forget our snacks" she said, and zips off.

Antauri's eye started to twitch as he stood there next to the spilled food. "You ok, Antauri" Adriana asked, placing her hand on his back.

"I can handle it, I can, I can and I will handle this" Antauri said, "Haya is my responsibility, Bronze trust me to watch her and make sure she has a good time today and that's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to stoop down to Sprx and Otto's level and yell at her or drug her with pills because that's just going to make her worse"

"He's losing it" Midnight whispered to Adriana.

"Antauri, chill out, we'll order more snacks and get to our seats and spent the next three hours relaxing, ok" Adriana said.

"Yeah, trust me, none of the babysitters Haya told me about didn't last as long as you have right now" Midnight said.

Antauri took a deep breath and nodded, "ok"

* * *

"Normally, with Antuari being my brother and all I would say it's not nice to put things about him on your website even if it is funny and somewhat creepy because you never thought someone like him would do that type of thing but I'm not complaining, you know" Blackrose said, looking at Haya. 

"I think I only understand half of that sentence" Haya said.

"Oh, but anyway, I bet you would like to know a little bit more about 'Tuari for your website"

"You have dirt," Haya beamed, "hold on let me get my tape recorder out of my back pack"

Haya unzips her back pack only to get grab hold by the back of her neck and lifted up to Zin's eye level. "Yes, Zin" She asked.

"Is there any chance you can put blackmailing on hold and trade seats with me so I can sit next to Blackrose" Zin asked.

"Aww, come on, I bet she has some really good secrets" Haya said.

Being a small size, (_even small for an average tiger of her age_) Zin didn't need to use much effort to lift her up from her seat as he got up from his and trade seats with her. He drops her in his seat only to get a rough push in the back by her hind legs. Zin collided against the back of the seats in the row in front of them and heard a small splash.

"Hey, watch what you are doing" a female hiss in the row in front of them.

Zin turns around to see two pair of robot monkeys sitting in front of them. One was male with black fur, blue eyes with black wings that were cover in blue by the tips. He had a blue stripe going down his back and a blue on the tip of his tail. He was covering his mouth to hide the snickers so he wouldn't offend his friend.

His friend next to him was a female monkeys who had white fur, blue eyes and white wings with a shade of blue on the tips. She had a blue heart on her stomach and a blue stripe going down her back. But her glossy white coat was now a shade of light coffee color brown. Apparently when Haya kicked Zin and made him crash into the seat the momentum made the white monkey spill her soda all over her front.

"Sorry," Zin said.

"Oh lighten up, Light Wing, it was just an accident" the black monkey said.

"Nothing is an accident when Haya is around" Blackrose said, crossing her arms.

"Hey" Haya said, a little offended but brighten, "that's a good one"

They both laugh but Light Wing didn't find it funny, "I don't see what you two are laughing about" she said, "thanks to your horse playing, I'm cover in soda"

"Relax, it will wash right off" Haya said, settling into her seat. Zin took his seat next to Blackrose.

"It's ok, Light Wing, I'll just go get you another soda" the black monkey said.

Light Wing sighed and sat back down, "I'll have a Pepsi, please" she said.

The black monkey smiled and walked off, "I'll be right back"

"Thanks, Dark Wing" Light Wing said, patting her white fur with a napkin to get the soda off.

"So since when did you decided to hang out with Haya and Midnight, Zin, I was kind of surprise to find your name as co-manager on Haya's website" Blackrose asked.

"It's a long story" Zin said, blushing a little bit. Haya raised an eyebrow when she noticed Zin's hand was twitching. "See, not to long ago, I was-"

Before Zin would finish a bag of popcorn was shoved in his face, "that's what you get for leaving me behind" Midnight said, before taking a seat next to Haya. He handed her popcorn and soda then stuffed a mouthful of his own popcorn in his face.

"Hungry, are we" Haya asked, taking a sip of her soda.

Midnight laughed, "oh man, Antauri is losing it."

"What do you mean" Haya asked.

Before he could answer, the four stared up at Adriana who was helping Antauri into his seat. Antauri looked like he was in a daze as he just sat there staring out at nothing in particular. "I think the stress has finally got to him" Zin said.

"Good think a movie is a good place to relax and collect yourself, right" Adriana asked.

"He's faking it" Blackrose said, taking a bit of her giant pretzel. "Hey, 'Tauri, snapped out of it, you're acting weird" she shouted, as if he was deaf.

"Shhh" Light Wing said, "the movie is starting."

The lights started to get dim till it was completely black then the entire place was blinded by the bright light. Dark Wing block the screen for as second as he handed over Light Wing's soda.

"Better now" he asked.

"Yes, but I think we should switch seats, I don't feel comfortable here" She whispered, while taking a sip.

"Don't be afraid of us" Midnight said from behind the seat. The sudden surprise made Light Wing choke on her soda a bit and started to cough. "I mean sure one of us can cause people to commit themselves into a mental hospital"

"I only done that seven times" Haya said.

"Another one is going through a small break down, the other one is crazy, and another one is trying to keep everyone together"

"And the other one is a love sick fool" Haya said. Zin threw a handful of popcorn at her.

"But deep down we're very normal monkeys and cub" Midnight said.

"That's great but can you leave us alone because we're trying to watch the movie" Light Wing said.

"Oh, come on, Light Wing, he's just telling you there nothing to be scared of" Dark Wing said.

"Shh, we'll you keep it down" A person from another row shouted.

Midnight returns to his seat to find Haya picking popcorn out of her mane, "don't ask" she said.

"Don't worry, when the timing is right, we'll strike" Midnight said.

"Just leave him alone, I'm sure he'll move once he's relax" Adriana said to Blackrose, who was still waving her hand in front of Antauri's face.

"Fine" Blackrose said, taking her seat. She smiled at Zin who smiled back.

"So how is this movie different from the other two" Midnight asked.

"There's more villains in it and Spider-man turns all gothic evil" Haya said.

"Oh and when does this happen?"

"It's after he and his friend fight and when the meteor hit" Haya said, taking a sip of soda.

They heard a groan and Light Wing turned around, "will you please keep it down, I haven't seen the movie before" she said.

"How are you going to see it when you keep talking to us" Haya asked.

"That is true" Middy said.

"I'm trying to see the movie but I can't because you guys keep talking" Light Wing said.

"I'm sorry about them, miss" Adriana said to Light Wing.

"I think you're overreacting, Light Wing, I don't think they're talking loudly" Dark Wing said.

"Why can't you be nice like this guy right here" Haya asked, taking another sip of her soda.

"Aww, isn't she cute drinking that soda" Dark Wing said, patting her head.

"Well, people do say before screaming in terror after getting to know the real me that I can win in a beauty contest" Haya said, smirking at Light Wing.

"Can you, please, take your seat and let us watch the movie" Light Wing asked, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, this is the part when the black goo take over Spider person" Haya said, returning to her seat. Light Wing groan. "Man, I'm bored, the movie not that exciting when you didn't like it the first time you saw it"

"Hey, look at Zinny" Midnight whispered.

The two tilted their heads to see Adriana's eye glued to the screen while nibbling on some popcorn. Antauri showing a bit of moment with his eyes twitching every couple of seconds. Zin and Blackrose were whispering to each other and giggling a bit. Their hands were tightly entwined on the arm rester of the seat.

"Gross, watch give it just a few more seconds" Haya whispered, grabbing her bag of popcorn. Midnight smirked and leaned back as much as he can in his seat.

"You know me and my friends are going roller blading after this . . . if. if . . . you want to join us" Zin asked, nervoulsy. Good thing his hands were metal or else they would be sweating up a storm.

"Are you asking me out" Blackrose asked.

"Well . . . " Zin said, till he was hit in the back of his face with popcorn. But instead of a handful, it was the whole bag thrown at him. Adriana gasped when a few pieces tapped her cheek, a few landed on Antauri's head and all over Blackrose's face.

"Hey, that's not funny" Adriana giggled and threw whatever she had in her hand which was her soda.

Midnight used Zin as a shield as the soda splashed all over Antauri, Blackrose and Zin. But thanks to the sticky syrup water, Antuari finally snapped out of it, "Adriana, why are you throwing soda at everybody" he holler.

"Keep it down up there" a woman shouted, "you sound like a rapid monkey"

"Shh, shut up!" A man shouted.

"I'm trying to watch the movie" Scream a teenage girl.

A baby started to cry.

"Geez, Antauri, did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed" Blackrose said, "we're just having fun"

"We are?" Zin said, grimly while wiping the soda out of his eyes then turned around to Midnight and Haya, "you're going to pay for that" He shouted and tackle the two to the floor. The impact made the seats in front of them pushed forward causing Light Wing's soda to spill all over the floor and lap and Dark Wing to throw his popcorn in the air. Five rows of seat were suddenly showered by the salty, buttery, corn. Somebody screamed while others laughed and something in the audience shouted, "I did not pay twenty bucks for this"

"Stop fighting, we're in a movie theater for Shuggazoom's sakes" Adriana whispered.

"Not the claws, not the claws, Haya" Zin shouted before screaming.

"Get off of me, I can't breathe!" Midnight shouted.

"Stop stepping on my tail" Haya shouted.

The rest of the people in the top row grabbed their belongings and snacks and quickly exit the row before they could get tangled up in the fight.

"Wow, 'Tuari, I haven't had this much fun since that time I found out you had a crush on Nova" Blackrose said.

"NO WAY" Haya shouted, slightly shaken and messy from the fight. She quickly pulled herself out of the fight and let the boys finish it and rush over to Blackrose with her tape recorded. "I never thought Antuari would like somebody"

"It's so true, I can tell by the way he stares at her and always protecting her in fights. And trust me, he's much better for her than that Sprx guy" Blackrose said.

"I do not have a crush on Nova" Antuari said.

"Come to think of it, I do remember seeing something like that in his journal the first night I was in the robot" Haya remembered.

"You were in my room looking through my things" Antuari asked.

"Well, you guys keep it down" Adriana said.

"Don't say that, this is very interesting" Dark Wing said, listening the whole time with his chin resting on his hands.

"I'm covered in soda again" Light Wing said, before storming off.

"yeah, when Moron and Clueless were babysitting me they let me stay in your room" Haya said, "but that's not the point, since when did you started liking Nova"

"I do not like her that way" he shouted.

"Yes you do. You don't have to lie" Blackrose said, laughing.

More soda was splashed all over the four from Zin and Midnight's fighting. "Aww. Man, you mess with the wrong cub" Haya said, jumping back into the fight.

"I don't know why you are in denial about this" Blackrose said.

"I'm not, I don't like her that way and you know it" Antauri said.

"Uh guys" Adriana said.

Antauri and Blackrose turned around to see Adriana, the theater manager, and two police men standing in front of her. The movie stop playing causing everyone to groan and shout, "what's going on." The lights turn on and the fighting stop with everyone in the theater staring at the group of monkeys and cub.

"We got a report from several guests that you are making too much noise, throwing food and fighting during the movie." The manager said, with his arm crossed.

"We can explain" Antauri said.

"Sorry, but all of you better come with us to the police station" one of the Officer said.

Adriana, Blackrose, and Antauri went quietly but it took the two Officers to pry Zin, Midnight, and Haya apart and carry them out with one holding Zin and Midnight and the other holding Haya.

"Serve you right" Light Wing said, when she returned with a smirk on her face.

"Let me guess, you were the one who called the cops, right" Dark Wing asked.

Light Wing just smirked. Everybody in the audience started to clap knowing they can get back to the movie in peace.

"It was a lousy movie anyway" Haya shouted, while struggling to get out of the Officer's grip. " They don't get married and the stupid goblin Jr dies in the end!!"

Everybody in the crowed groan.

The movie was ruin . . .

* * *

**Miss Queen B****: wow, this is the longest chapter so far. Yay. I saw Spider-man 3 and I like it and all but I thought the ending could've been a little different. It was too sappy. I hope I got all the Oc's right and in character. **

**Other than that, I'll try very hard to update much sooner than before so please review and I'll be back with chapter eight.**

**Chapter Eight: Roller Blade Blunder****: After getting out of jail, the group is off to roller blade. Lili and Tiku return for payback. Misty, Kai, Xel and Eclyps also appear to watch the others skate. Antauri gets a phone call from Sprx and Bronze, Zin and Midnight get into another fight and Haya fights for her life to avoid the dreaded spice, Cinnamon. **


	8. Roller Blade Blunder

**Miss Queen B: Thank you so much for the reviews, me so happy. Anyway, I'll leave the important notes at the end so like always:**

**I do not own any Oc's mention in his chapter or SRMTHFG characters but Haya is all mine and mine only. Blah, blah, blah, onward to chapter eight.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Roller Blade Blunder**

"How could someone of my status hit rock bottom in a matter of one day" Antauri cried as he rubbed his never-ending headache with his metal fingers.

"I think you're overacting, Aunt 'Tauri" Haya said, who was sitting next to him.

"We're in jail, Haya" He said, staring at her grimly before hiding his face again in his hands.

Haya stared out at the twelve by twelve jail cell, Zin was checking out the freshly sore scratches on his cheek and helmet in the mirror, Midnight was sitting in the corner of the cell with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. Adriana was trying to get some help, but none of the officers would pay attention to her and Blackrose was sitting on the other side of Antauri and constantly tapping her fingers on the wooden bench.

"Man, I hope these don't leave marks" Zin said, "thanks a lot, Haya"

"That's what you get for picking a fight with me, but at least we didn't lose so badly like Middy"

"Oh, I was wondering why he was in a bad mood all of a sudden" Zin said.

"Go jump off a cliff" Midnight said, without looking up or moving.

"Please, don't fight again, we're in enough trouble as it is" Adriana said, "I never thought I would get a police record"

"Please, this is just another pack of paper work for me, Zin and Midnight" Haya said.

"What do you mean" Adriana asked.

"We already have a police record" Zin said.

"Yeah, I think of it as a reminder on how we met each other" Haya said, smiling.

"Man, what a day that was" Midnight said.

"Yeah" Zin and Haya said, sighing in happiness.

"The day of yelling, fighting and getting arrested for disturbing the peace" Zin said, "and spending nearly three hours doing mugshots"

Haya wiped a fake tear out of her eye, "shoot, you guys are making me all sappy, I hate you guys so much" she said, walking over to Midnight and Zin.

"We hate you too, Haya" the two monkeys said.

Letting out a fake cry the three hugged each other in the ever lasting love/super hate friendship.

"Aww, isn't that sweet" Adriana said, nervously smiling.

"Now that's what I call a friendship" Blackrose asked.

Antauri just groaned before speaking up, "Haya, where's your cell phone"

"In my backpack, why" she asked.

"Well, I need to call Bronze and tell her she needs to come down to the Police Station to pay our five hundred dollars bail" he said.

"We're not letting Bronze know about this" Haya said, "if she finds out about this she's not going to let me blackmail for a week"

"Well, how else are we going to get out of here" Adriana asked.

"Yeah, knowing Antauri, he's not going to call the team because they'll never let him live it down" Blackrose said.

Antauri glared at Blackrose for a second, "Haya, hand me your phone"

"You're forgetting one thing, Antauri" Midnight said.

"What"

"Her backpack is on the other side of the cell" He said, pointing at a desk on the other side of the cell.

"Well, pardon me, this is my first time being in jail" Antauri snapped.

Adriana and Blackrose stared at him awkwardly from his sudden anger. Adriana guessed the day is finally getting to him and being trapped in here is just making things worse.

"Well, we got to do something because it's almost five o'clock" Blackrose said, looking at the clock on the wall. They've only been here for an hour.

"What's at five o'clock" Adriana asked.

"I have to meet little Ruby at the park to fly kites and whatnot" Blackrose said, "you're not the only one that has to babysit today, 'Tauri"

Haya sighs, "fine, I have a plan anyway"

"What" Antauri said.

"You see that window over there" Haya pointed at a small window on the other side of the room. "That's our ticket out of here"

"Ok, how are we going to get there from here" Blackrose asked, referring to the window being on the other side of the cell.

"Easy, there's enough room for me to squeeze myself through the bars because unlike all of you, I don't have a big head" she said.

"How else did you think we got out the first time" Zin said, smiling at Blackrose.

"Wait, if you knew you can do that why didn't you do it earlier" Adriana asked.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't feel like it til now" Haya said, squeezing herself through the bars with perfect ease and calmly walked over to the desk to fetch the keys. "What a dummy, leaving the keys without any supervision."

"Hurry up before they come back for finger prints" Zin said.

"Don't rush me" Haya said, pacing over to the jail's door and toss the keys to Midnight. With much hate, Haya knew she was too small to reach the door's lock so she waited with a pouted face as Midnight reach up and unlock the door.

"This is wrong, I am not breaking out of jail" Antauri said, with a firm voice.

"What other choice do we have, Aunt 'Tauri, I don't want Bronze to know and we all know you don't want your team to know that their second in command was in jail, right" Haya said, while the other rushed out of the cell and over to the window.

"This. Is. Wrong" Antauri said, firmly.

"Fine, sit here and rot, but I'm not going to waste the rest of this day in here" Haya said, "and just wait til I tell Bronze that you abandoned me after you gave her your word that you would spent the whole day with me and make sure nothing happens to me"

And with that, Haya grabbed her backpack with her mouth and jumped on top of Midnight's head. "Onward" she said.

Midnight rolled his eyes and activated his jet pack to reach the open window. Haya jumped off his shoulder and crawl out of the window. Midnight was about to follow when he looked back at Antauri, "last chance"

Antauri stared at him and sighed, he didn't want to do it, knowing this will mark the lowest thing he'd ever done, but he did promise Bronze to look after Haya. So with a shameful feeling, he activated his jet pack and followed Midnight and the others.

* * *

_At Shuggazoom Roller Blade Center, 5:00 p.m._... 

"Shuggazomm Roller Blade Center, the second best place to hang out" Haya said, looking at the building.

It was a huge building and just by looking at the parking lot it was jam pack. Blackrose told them she will meet them in a few minutes because she had to go get Ruby. Antauri found that a little relief from his already stress out day. A light mist of water hit his face thanks to the sprinklers watering the grass.

"Yeah, great food and a good way to run over somebody without any remorse" Zin said, snickering.

"Don't remind me, the last time you did that you nearly slice my tail off" Midnight said, crossing his arms.

"That's because you cheated at Air Hockey" Zin said.

"There's a difference between cheating and losing really badly" Midnight said.

"You cheated and I have pr-"

Haya sighed and pushed them both in a large mud puddle that was next to the sidewalk and walked away, "I've been wanting to do that all day" She said.

Zin and Midnight pouted as they sat up in the mud. Adriana snickered while following Haya inside the building. Antauri stood there and stared at the boys in the mud, "Are you going to get up"

"No, just leave us here, we have unfinished business to take care of" Zin said.

"Give us about ten minutes" Midnight said, cracking his knuckles.

Antauri watched as Zin tackled Midnight while jamming his elbow deep into the black monkey's stomach. Now Midnight and Zin were fighting yet another one of their famous mud wrestling fights and they were getting really muddy and it was hard to tell which monkey was which. The was mud flying everywhere as well as ugly words that would make women cover their little kids' ears.

Antauri sighed and followed the girls into the building, but once he went it he regret it right off the back. It looked like the mall and the hangout, full of teens and no doubt, trouble. The thought of that made his sick and burped up a cheese flavor taste.

"Antauri, are you ok" Adriana asked.

"I feel sick" he said.

"You can't be sick now, Mr. I'm-so-wise, we're going to skate and eat pretzels" Haya said.

"Honestly Haya, haven't you had enough junk food for today" Antauri asked.

"No" Haya said, plain and simple and turned her attention to a girl behind a counter where you can get your skates and snacks.

"Hey Haya" she said emotionlessly

"Jade, it's been a while like what three weeks" Haya said.

"Haya, who is this" Antauri asked.

"This is Jade, she's one of Bronze's friends from school"

Antauri looked at her emotionless face was nearly covered in her long brown hair. She had a green jade jewel on her forehead and wearing a long black coat. "Hi, do you work here"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be behind this counter" She said, dully, "I hate part-time jobs"

"Uh, that's nice to know so where do you buy the roller blades" Antauri asked.

"Roller blades are five bucks each" Jade said.

"We'll take eight pairs" Haya said.

* * *

"Lili, will you slow down" Tiku said, trying to keep up with the steamed teenager. 

After a long bath and an hour of getting the cheese smell out of her hair, she stormed down the streets of Shuggazoom city. "I'm not slowing down till I find that little demon and get my revenge"

"And how are we going to do that if we don't even know where she is" Tiku asked.

"I'll find her I just need a hint or a clue" the teen said.

As she turns the corner of the street, her clue crash right into causing both of them to fall flat on their butts. Lili rubbed her forehead where she collided and looked straight ahead to see what she smashed into. Just two feet from her was Bronze hissing in pain with her backpack wide open and dozen of papers falling and landing on her.

"Bronze" Lili said, a little surprised

"Lili" Bronze said, trying to find her monocle, "man, if you broke my monocle, you're going to have hell to pay"

"You're the one who crashed into me, you need to watch where you're going, Metal head" Lili said, flipping her long blonde and pink hair over her shoulder.

"I was just standing here trying to put my papers in my bag" Bronze said.

"Lili, for the last time wait up" Tiku said, turning the corner only to stop to see the two females on the ground.

"Tiku, help me up" Lili said, offering her hand.

"Helllllooo, Bronze M. Scrapperton," Tiku said, slyly as he zips past Lili to help Bronze up.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, but don't move because I need to find my monocle" Bronze said, dusting off her shirt and fixing up her messy ponytail.

"Ah, yes, the eyeglass that really brings out your dark black eyes," He said, "here let me help you pick up your papers."

Lili sat there with her arms crossed while watching Tiku put all Bronze's papers in her backpack and help her find her monocle. "Thanks, Tiku, you didn't have to do that" Bronze said.

"It was nothing, my little priceless treasure," Tiku said, causing Bronze to raise an eyebrow and clearly not impress.

"Yeah, well, . . . um . . . how's your day going," Bronze asked.

Lili jumped right onto her feet and was about to lose her temper with the teenager about Haya when Tiku blocked her, "fine, great and dandy, I lost a lot of money but it's all good"

"That's nice, well, I got to go" Bronze said, leaving.

"Hey, wait," Tiku said, stopping her, "listen, I was wondering if you have nothing to do this weekend, maybe . . . you . . . and . . . I . . . could do something to-"

"Tiku, look, I'm very busy so if you have anything to trade or want to buy something at my store, here's my card" she said, handing him a card and walking off around the corner.

Tiku slowly raised the card to his eye level and Lili rolled her eyes when a light shined down on the teenage boy as a huge smile spread across his face. "I got her number" he said, looking at his mad friend. "I, Tiku, got her number!!!" he said, jumping up and down.

"You know she only dates mechanics" Lili said, "I see her eyeing that one boy in Auto shop during lunch. She really has poor taste in men"

"I can fix cars," Tiku said.

Lili scoffed and spotted something at the corner of her eyes. A black monkey she knew was Blackrose and a smaller monkey walking beside her. Lili grinned, wherever she was going, Antauri and Haya will be there. With that she grabbed Tiku by the shirt and pulled him to move and follow to two monkeys.

While that was going on, Zin and Midnigth had finally stopped their mub wrestling, but they were still in the mud on their knee's, glaring at one another while hitting each other with their tails and fist while screaming like little baby monkeys.

When all of a sudden they heard a female laughing and they both turned their heads to see Blackrose and Ruby standing there just a few feet away. While Blackrose laughed, Ruby was scared at the sight of the two mud monster, robot monkeys.

"uh..." was the only thing the two monkeys can say.

* * *

While Jade went to the back to get the roller blades, Haya, Antauri, and Adriana turned their attention to the door when Blackrose came in, laughing up a storm while holding a little monkey's hand. Behind her, Zin and Midnight came in with mud covering them from head to toe. 

"I don't even want to know why they're like that, but man, that's just funny" Blackrose said, laughing.

"They're scary," the little robot monkey said. She had bright red fur and black eyes and a shining red gem on the end of her tail.

"Don't worry, Ruby, they won't hurt you and if they do they have to answer to me" Blackrose said, giving the two mud monkeys a small glare.

"No, of course not, I'm not a scary guy, see" Zin shouted and smiled at Ruby.

Ruby cringe and ran behind Blackrose for safety. "Nice going, Zinny" Midnight said, laughing while walking over to the restroom.

"Say that again after you get the mud off of you" Haya said, pushing Zin over to the bathroom.

"Here's your skates," Jade said, dropping them on the counter and walked off with a dull expression.

"Thank you" Antauri said, as he and Adriana grabbed the skates and walked over to a table. Antauri dropped the skates and sat there to rest his head for a second.

"What's a matter, Aunt 'Tauri, having too much fun" Haya asked.

"I'm just tired" He said, "it's been a long day"

Haya rolled her eyes, "I would be annoyed by that but with my friends here I'll let you have a break"

"A break" Antauri asked.

"Yeah" Haya said, taking out her video camera and handing it over to Antauri, "just sit here and just record us skating and order us some snacks. This will prove Bronze that I'm doing fine and having a good time"

"That's it" He asked.

"That's it" Haya said, showing her bright white teeth.

"Fine" Antauri said, taking the camera and looking over the buttons.

While Adriana and Haya put on their pair of skates, Blackrose went up to Antauri and introduce the little red monkey. "Antauri, this is my little friend, Ruby," She said, "and Ruby, this is my big brother, Antauri."

"Hi, Antauri" the little monkey said, "are you going to the park later on and watch the fireworks"

"Fireworks" The black monkey asked.

"Yeah, there's this big BBQ going on at Shuggazoom park and around eight at night there's going to be fireworks" the little red monkey said excitedly.

Antuari smiled but suddenly had this strange feeling of turning his head over to Haya and when he did he saw her whispering to the now clean Mid and Zin. They look over at Antauri and smiled and waved like little angels.

"Do you hear that, guys, there's going to be fireworks" Antauri said.

Zin chuckled, "oh yeah, there's going to be fireworks when we get there"

Haya punches him in the stomach while Mid smacks him in the back of the head, "Zin, shut up and let's go skate" Haya said, as she and Mid glide Zin to the Skating ring with him coughing a little.

"Sounds like fun, let's go, Ruby" Blackrose said, putting on her skates quickly.

"Coming" Ruby said, jumping on one foot to get her skates on.

"Are you coming, 'Tauri" Blackrose asked.

"No, Adriana and I just sit this on out and get some snacks" He said, only to have his stomach growl in pain from all the junk food he was force to eat today. He nearly bit his tongue when a high pitch sound screeched over the intercom followed by someone tapping on the microphone. He turned his attention over to the front desk to see Jade and a rather skinny, spunky, teen boy with short blonde hair and a pizza face complexion.

The boy put a big smile on his face, which was filled with metal thanks to his braces, and said,"Hey all, you ladies and germs, this is Rap Master Tad to say to have a fun and safe Spring break and although we have a week off of school to play and all, please be a good customer and-"

Jade grabbed Tad by the collar and roughly pulled him away from the mic in one strong move and grabbed the mic for herself, "Enough of that crap, now listen up, although this is Spring break you will respect the rules in this building which include: no running, no jumping, no yelling, no cutting in line, no gambling, no stealing and you know whom I'm talking about, no breaking things and putting it back like nothing happened, no sad faces, bad attitude, tripping other skaters, making fun of the people, over eating, throwing food, no-"

"Wow, I didn't know there were so many rules," Adriana said, laughing a bit.

Antauri watched as Zin screamed as he skated passed them at full speed follow by Midnight and Haya. "Zin, you need to learn how to stop" Haya said, skating in the four smallest size skates they had, "or for Shuggazoom's sake, grab hold of the edge"

"Or crash" Midnight hollered.

Haya did a little spin and jumped over Midnight and landed perfectly on her skates. Midnight had his hands tuck behind his back as he slowly turned around and skated backwards. Zin crashed against the rail that surrounded the skating ring and landed on his butt. Special lights started to flash over the ring with music playing in the background. Teenagers of all shapes and sizes as well as a few young couples were having just as much fun as the trio and for once, Antauri felt like he can relax as he recorded the whole event on Haya's camera.

"What do you think they would like to eat," Adriana asked.

"Get them something healthy" Antauri said.

"I'll see what they got," Adriana said, walking over to the counter only see Jade still reading over the rules.

"And no littering, is that clear everyone and one more announcement before I go, please be on a look out for a strange girl. Apparently, she's been over to every store that sales music and smashing them with a metal bat, other than that, enjoy your stay" she said. Jade looked down to see the black monkey staring at her, "can I help you" she asked.

"What's the healthiest thing you have on your food menu" she asked.

"Pretzels," Jade said.

"Ok, I'll take seven then, please" she said nicely.

"They'll be ready in ten minutes" Jade said, walking away.

"Antauri, are you getting this on camera," Haya asked, as she skated passed him again.

"Yes, Haya, Bronze would love this" the Black monkey said. He couldn't help but smile a little bit by the way Haya spun and skated on the ring without a care in the world. She snickered evilly when she skated in front of Zin who was struggling just to stand with his arms stretch out and his tail curled around his waist. He was about to fall again when Blackrose caught him in the back and help him stand.

"It's not that hard, Zin" she said, grabbing his hands and spend him spinning uncontrollably with her. Zin blushed and didn't know whether to scream or laugh.

"Race you, Haya" Ruby said, laughing.

"You'll lose even if I give you a head start," Haya said, coldly.

"We'll see, on your mark, get set, GO," Ruby said, skating as fast as she can, "the first one to Antauri wins" she shouted.

Haya rolled her eyes and skated after her at full speed. Midnight calmly took his time he had to relax and skated at his own pace. Antauri's moment of peace interrupted when his communicator went off. "Antauri, speaking" he said.

"Hey, Antauri, I'm surprise to hear you, I thought you were dead by now" Sprx laughed.

"Very amusing, Sprx," Antauri said, sarcastically, "I'm fine just enjoying the evening at the skating place" he lied.

"Oh, well, the team wanted me to check up on you and see if your going to see the Fireworks later tonight" He asked.

"I'm not sure since what I've been through I can't really show my face in public right now," Antauri said only to narrow his eyes when Sprx started laughing and telling the others what he said. Soon the entire team minus Nova and Gibson started laughing and at that, Antauri turned off his communicator.

"Hi, Antauri" a female voice said.

The black monkey looked up and all of his fur stood up when it was Misty standing in front of him. "Don't be scared, I just want to say I'm sorry about that little event at the mall, I didn't mean to do that to you" she said, "please forgive me"

Antauri couldn't get his words out of his mouth so he simply nodded and Misty smiled, "thanks," she said, giving him a hug, "well, I'm going to skate with Haya" she said, skating into the ring. Antauri swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Misty reuniting with Haya and the very exhausting Ruby before continuing on with their skating.

"Are you ok, Antauri" Adriana asked, while placing a paper plate full of giant pretzels on the table. "You look pale"

Antauri swallowed the lump in his throat again and cleared his throat, "I'm fine"

"Here, have a pretzel, I got the cinnamon ones" she said, with a smile while waving a giant pretzel in from of him.

Antauri smiled, "well, it does smell good" he said, taking it from Adriana's hand while in the backward saw Midnight stopping in for a rest. Antauri was about to take a bite out of the pretzel when Midnight stormed over.

"Antauri, are you MAD," Midnight shouted and smack the pretzel out of his hand causing Antauri to sit still for a minute because he had no idea what was going on.

"Midnight, what are you doing," Adriana asked.

"Haya is allergic to cinnamon, if she gets that on her fur or throat she'll swell up like a balloon" Midnight said.

"No way, you're lying," Adriana said, stunned.

"I'm not joking and man, you don't want to see her when she's swollen," Midnight chuckled, "like that one time when she first tired French Toast and man, she was just-"

"Are you done, Middy" Haya asked, who was standing next to him all of a sudden with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, skating backwards and back into the skating ring. Haya just smirked and followed Midnight.

* * *

Meanwhile, just behind the corner where the restrooms were Lili peeked her head out and grinned, "did you hear what I just hear" she said. 

"I can't believe I got her number, this is so cool" Tiku said, grinning, "Soon I'll be going out with one of the richest girls in High School"

Lili pulled on Tiku's ears til he was lower to her level, "Will you get you mind out of the clouds and listen, Tiku"

"Sorry, so what were you saying"

"I'm saying that the only way we can get back at that monster for robbing you and most of all, embarrassing me is to drown her from head to paw in cinnamon."

"And how is that going to help us" he asked.

Lili rolled her eyes, "She's allergic to the spice, you need to listen more often, Tiku" She said.

"And how are we going to get cinnamon" the teenage boy asked.

"What are you guys doing," the two teenagers jumped up to see Misty looking at them with a strange look.

"Nothing, we weren't watching Haya while planing a plot to get her back for robbing me and making Lili look like a fool"

Lili smacks her forehead as Misty started to skate backwards, "I think I should go now"

Before Misty could run Lil grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her into the girls' bathroom. Lili shut the door as she heard Misty crash from the inside and block the door by running a broom through the door's handle.

"Sorry, nothing personal but I don't want my plans to be ruin," Lili said, with a sorry tone.

"Let me out, Lili, what is wrong with you" Misty shouted.

"I asked her that everyday" Tiku said to himself only to get elbow in the ribs by Lili

_Two minutes later . . . _

"Jade, how are you, we haven't talk in like forever" Lili said, with a big smile on her face.

"Because we're not friends and you made me the laughing stock at the entire school in our Freshmen year" Jade said.

Tiku started to snicker, "Oh man, I remember that, it was so bad we didn't see you for a month"

Jade glared at them and sighed, "what do you two want anyway" she asked.

"This might sound a little strange but we need two pairs of skates and a bottle of cinnamon" Lili asked.

Jade raised an eyebrow and said, "For you, that will be twenty bucks"

* * *

"Hey Haya, do you want to say something in the camera," Adriana asked, waving at the group that were skating while Antauri records. 

Haya skidded a bit till she came to a halt and looked at the camera, "A little something in the camera" Haya said.

"That's not how you do it," Blackrose said, grabbing the camera and facing it to her, "This is Blackrose speaking and just want to say, "Happy Spring Break!," Can I get a hooray everyone" She said, turning the camera to the group.

Antauri slightly smiled, Adriana waved, Midnight and Zin rolled their eyes, Ruby jumped up and down and while waving and Haya just kept her eyes on her camera, "If you chip that camera you're going to owe me-" Haya couldn't finish her sentence when she spotted something behind Blackrose. Her eyes widened and she skated off as fast as she could.

"Haya, where are you going" Blackrose shouted till she was pushed aside by Lili as Lili skated to catch up with Haya. The impact cause Blackrose to crash into Zin's arms which he blushed from the sudden closeness and accidently dropped her to the floor.

"Smooth, real smooth" Midnight said, and picked up the camera to check for any damage.

"Lili, this is madness" Tiku shouted while trying to skate but clearly didn't know how. As he wobbled passed the group, Midnight tripped him with his foot causing the teen to hit face first to the hard floor. A white piece of paper slipped out of his hand and Zin picked it up.

"Hey, this is Bronze's business card" Zin said.

"Give that back, I've been after that number for weeks" Tiku said.

Zin grinned and crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it in his mouth. Tiku's ears started to steamed, "YOU'RE DEAD" He screamed, while trying to get off the floor.

"Haya!" Antauri shouted as he watched the small cub run through the skaters while trying to avoid Lili. The black monkey leaps into the skating floor, slipping a bit since he didn't have any skates and stood his ground when Haya and Lili were just a few meters away. "Haya, Stop!" he shouted.

"Antauri, look out!" Adriana shouted.

Antauri barley turned around when Tiku and Zin crash right into him while Tiku tried to get Zin to open his mouth. "Give me back that paper, you robot idiot," and started to choke him.

"Hey, no one calls him an idiot but me" Midnight shouted and tackled Tiku and started to pull on his hair. Antauri struggle to get out of the dog pile but only got crush a little more when Blackrose enters the fight.

"Get off my brother and friends" Blackrose shouted, grabbing Tiku's arm and bitting it with all her strength. The bite made Tiku stand up and scream while dragging the three robot monkeys up as well. With his hands tightly wrapped around Zin's neck and his face covered by Midnight's hands, he couldn't see what was coming up ahead.

Adriana grabbed Ruby out of the skating ring just in time as Haya rolled underneath Tiku's legs and grabbed Antauri by her tail. Antauri screamed as he was dragged around the skating right.

"Haya, stop" The black monkey shouted as he back started to burn.

"I can't that crazy fan girl of yours is trying to kill me" Haya shouted.

"Lili, help me" Tiku shouted while trying to fight three monkeys at the same time, "I can't see."

"Out of my way, Tiku" Lili shouted and pushed him away.

Tiku skated right in the middle of the ring and crash into a couple that were trying to leave the area. Tiku flung Zin above him causing the dark blue monkey to fly and landing roughly to the ground.

"Haya, oh Haya, why are you running away from me, all I have is a bottle of cinnamon" Lili shouted and didn't see the dark blue monkey up a head. She stated right on Zin's tail causing him to scream and grabbed hold of her skirt. Lili looked down and stopped dead in her tracks and tried to shake him off. "Get off of me" She shouted.

Haya skated by and flung Antauri right into Lili;s arms and grabbed Zin, "Trade you" she shouted and skated off with the dark blue monkey.

"Antauri!!" Lili shouted in joy and tried to hug him.

"No, no, no, no more hugs" Antauri shouted and tried to get away.

"Antauri!" Adriana shouted, "get out of there quick"

The black monkey didn't act fast enough as he watched Blackrose and Midnight jumping off of Tiku and giving him a hard kick in the back. Tiku screamed as he flew like a bullet and collided with Lili and Antauri and skated across the skating ring at high speeds. Lili saw Haya up ahead and undid the cap to the cinnamon bottle. All she wanted was Haya to suffer if for a little bit.

Zin and Haya stopped dead in their tracks as the two teens and the black monkey crashed into them as well and headed straight towards Adriana and Ruby.

"Oh no" Adriana said.

"Cool" Ruby shouted in excitement.

Adriana grabbed hold of Ruby just in time before the train of robot monkeys, teens and a cub crashed into them. Midnight and Blackrose skated after them in hope to try to stop them from hitting the close doors of the building.

Jade and Tad watched from the counter as everyone flew past them and headed for the door screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile . . . 

"Oh, Xel, just let it go, so what if more than two million people saw it" Kai said.

Xel was storming over to the front doors of the skating place with Kai and Eclyps following him. "I'm not going to let it go, I'm going to have my payback" he shouted.

"So what if Haya put a video of you on her website, she does that to everyone she knows" Kai said.

"Oh ok, when I find a video of you on there then I don't want to hear you complaining" Xel said

"I doubt that, I haven't done anything embarrassing" Kai said, smiling "but come on, why do you want to hurt a little cub, that's so cruel"

"He won't hurt her, Kai, he's too soft hearted" the giant white tiger said.

"I'm not going to hurt her" Xel said, stopped right in front of the doors, "I'm going to go in there, grab the microphone and tell the entire world that Haya is not the cold hearted demon as she claims to be"

The two stared at him for a second, "ok, then what else would you call her then" Eclyps asked.

"Funny you should ask, Eclyps" Xel said, "because it involves you as well"

Eclyps raised an eyebrow, regretting letting Xel check out Haya's website and calling Sprx to ask him where they might find her and Antauri, "Me, what does this have to do with me"

"Do you guys hear something" Kai asked.

They suddenly heard a faded scream that was growing louder and louder by the second. The white monkey started to get nervous, "I have a bad feeling about thi-"

Kai didn't have time to finish when the doors busted open and Xel and Kai were run over by the group of monkeys, teens and cub. Tiku finally lost his balance and everyone crash right on top of the sliver and white monkey. There was a slight popping noise as Haya flew into the air like a doll. Eclyps took a few steps back and jumped up to catch the flying cub in the air with his mouth. He landed on the ground with a thump as Midnight, who was holding Haya's backpack, and Blackrose exits the building.

"Haya, are you alright" Eclyps asked after he place her down.

Before Haya could say anything or blush red like a cherry, she spotted the bottle of cinnamon coming down from the air with the cap open. Haya hid underneath the withe tiger as he looked up to see what she was hiding from. A second later he was sprinkle by the light brown of the sweet spice. He coughs a little and lick his lips. "Cinnamon?"

"Yeah, it's deadly, isn't it" Haya asked, while checking her fur.

Midnight started to laugh, "now that's a picture moment" he said, snapping a picture of the tangle pile of bodies.

"Oh my god, I'm dead if Ruby is hurt" Blackrose said, searching through the pile.

"So much for payback" Kai and Tiku said at once.

"Shut up" Lili shouted in pain.

"Sorry" Xel groans while everyone tried to untangle themselves out of the pile.

While all of this was going on, someone's cell phone went off. Midnight looked down at the backpack, unzipped it and tosses the phone to Haya. Haya caught it and answer it, "Hello . . . Hi Bronze . . . nothing, everything's fine . . . what . . . you want me to do WHAT . . . you know I can't go without supervision . . . Antauri is just going to make things worse . . . do I have to bring cookies . . . fine . . . fine . . . don't worry, we'll go . . . bye" Haya hangs up the phone and sighs.

Adriana crawled out from under the pile while pulling out Antauri by the hand. "Will this headache ever end" Antauri asked, lying there on the floor for a minute.

"That was so much fun, I want to do it again" Ruby asked, while Blackrose just smiled.

"What did Bronze want" Midnight asked, while dragging Zin out of the pile. Zin stood up and coughs up a soggy piece of paper and wipes his mouth.

"I can't believe I let that number slip through my fingers" Tiku said and buried his face in the grass and cried.

Haya walked over and smiled, "Are you guys ready for a trip because we're going to pay someone a visit"

"Who" Antauri asked, looked up at her.

Haya grinned, showing her pure white fangs and said only one name,

"Erik Krinkle," . . .

* * *

**Miss Queen B****: I'm super sorry for the long wait, a lot of things have been happening at school and work and a few family problems here and there. Anyway, I promise that I'll update much sooner than before so bare with me, my dear readers.**

**Jade belongs to ****Fyrfly23**** and I feel bad for giving her a small part but it's hard to give each Oc's a big part while trying to stick with the story plot. Misty, who belongs to**** love-writer****, returned and will appear in the next chapter to get back at Lili for locking her in the bathroom. As for the other Oc's, they're going to take a small break because the next chapter or two are going to focus more on Zin, Midnight, Haya and Antauri but will return in the last chapter, so don't worry.**

**Chapter Nine: Visit to the Crazy House:**** Zin, Midnight and Haya tells a tale on how the three met while Antauri is force to fly them to the Nuthouse. Erik Krinkle returns more crazy than ever. Antauri is suddenly a hostage when Erik decided to use this visit to escape. **


	9. Crazy Visit to the Crazy

**Miss Queen B:**** Hey all, not much to say in this chapter but one little note. Thanks to some suggestions from Dark Fox Tailz, I added an extra part in my last chapter so if you like go back and check it out. I'll leave the other notes at the end. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Crazy Visit to the Crazy**

"Tell me again why we're at the park" Lili asked.

After a large fight and shouting at the Skating place, Jade told them to take the fight somewhere else so Antauri suggested some quiet time at the park. So right on the grass in a straight line sat Lili, Tiku, Zin, Midnight, Haya, Xel, Misty and Blackrose while Antauri sat in front of them in his mediation form.

Kai and Ruby were using a water hose near by to wash the brown spice off of Eclyps's fur. Kai couldn't help but giggle a little bit because the water was just making his fur more brown than white.

"We're here to release some tension in the air and hopefully enjoy the rest of the evening"

"I need to visit Erik Krinkle, today is support group day" Haya said.

"Shhh" Antauri said, "now everyone close your eyes for a second"

"What did he say" Tiku asked.

"He said close your stupid eyes" Zin said.

Everyone close their eyes, "now take a deep breath and let's all be mature people and talk out our problems" Antauri said.

"What did he say" Tiku asked.

"Shut up, Tiku," Lili said.

"He said, take a deep breath then we'll finish the fight" Midnight said.

Everyone took a deep breath and opened their eyes. "Lili, don't ever ask me to help you with your school work again" Misty said, crossing her arms.

"I said I was sorry, but I didn't want you to tattle tell on me and ruin my plans" Lili said.

"You didn't have to lock me in the bathroom!" She shouted, "do you have any idea how embarrassing it was when Jade opened the door and I saw a group of people looking at me like some fool"

"I said I was sorry" Lili said.

"She's only saying that because she still needs help with that upcoming Algebra exam" Tiku said.

"Shut up, Tiku" Lili shouted.

"Well, you can forget it" Misty said, getting up from the ground and stormed off, "I'll call you later Haya"

"Bye, Misty" Haya said.

"Misty, wait," Lili shouted, running after her, "I said I was sorry, but more do you want"

"Please, let us bump into Bronze again" Tiku prayed as he followed the two teenage girls.

"That was weird," Haya said, getting up from the ground and stretch out a bit. "Well, this is fun and all, Aunt 'Tauri, but we really need to get going and head up to Ranger 7"

"Wait, just one minute" Eclyps said, walking over to the group, soak to the bone. He shook his body to dry up and puff up a bit, "Xel was about to tell us something about you that involves me somehow"

Everybody looked over at Xel, who was getting up from the ground as well, "what thing about me" Haya asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too since after all, it's your fault that we got run over and piled on back at the Roller Blade Center" Kai asked, crossing her arms.

"And turning me all brown and spicy" the white tiger said.

"Well, now that you're here as well as everyone else, I wanted to keep this a secret, but I saw something on your website that roughly changed my mind" Xel said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this" Zin said to Midnight.

"Are you still mad about that whole fork thing during our lunch outing" Haya asked.

"Yes and that video you put on your website" Xel said.

"So much for meditation," Antauri said, and got between the sliver monkey and the blue cub, "please, it's getting late and I want to rest of the day to be peaceful"

"Fine, come on, Xel, let's have a little chit chat" Haya said, walking away from the crowd with Xel following her.

Finally when they were twenty feet away, Haya was the first to speak, "look, if it will make you stop crying like a little baby, I'll take the video down, ok" Haya said, (_beside it's been up for a while for people to burn and send to other people_) she thought.

"Thank you, that's all I just wanted" Xel said.

"Hey, what do you expect, if you're going to threaten me with a secret that gives me all the rights in the world to do the same"

"I just didn't want you to give Antauri a hard time, that's all"

"I think it's a little too late for that" Haya said.

They stared at each other for a second with a slight grim face. "You know, maybe when you're a little older and stop being so proud and prideful you'll see that falling in love is a very wonderful thing and no doubt the love will be return" Xel said, plain and simple.

"Doubt it," Haya said, pushing Xel back to the crowd.

"Is everything cool" Kai asked.

"Yes, I guess" Xel said, "come on, if we leave now and get Eclpys dried up and groom we'll be able to get a good spot to watch the fireworks"

"Alright," Kai said, "see you later Antauri"

"Hope to see you again, Haya" Eclpys smiled, causing Haya to blush cheery red.

* * *

_At the Super Robot..._

"Are you sure you don't want to go" Antauri asked Adriana

"You know I would help you with babysitting Antauri, but I don't think can handle going to a mental hospital" She said, with a small pity smile.

"Yeah, that goes ditto with me, beside I already asked her if she wanted to go to the BBQ party at Shuggazoom Park with Ruby and me" Blackrose said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all later and thanks for hanging out," Antauri said.

Blackrose gave her brother a huge metal-bending hug, "when you're done visiting the nuthouse try to find us at the BBQ, we'll save you a seat"

"Alright, alright, quit crushing me," Antauri said, gasping for air after Blackrose release him.

Blackrose grabs Ruby's hand and Adriana's tale, "Let's go kite flying, YAY" she said, running off while dragging the female monkeys from behind.

Antauri waved good-bye then let out a big sigh as he walked into the Super Robot with his tale dragging on the floor. He flew up to his Brain Scrambler to find it filled from corner to corner with the junk food and prank equipment Haya bought this morning.

"What's going on" Antauri asked.

Haya popped her head out of the pile of junk food and smiled. "What does it look like, since it takes about an hour to get to ranger 7 I thought we could hang together and talk"

"So what's with the junk food and pranks things" He asked.

Zin and Midnight popped their heads out of the pile of junk food right next to Haya, "You can't have a hang out without junk food" Zin said.

"Plus, we wanted to do our pranks after we leave the mental home" Midnight said, opening a bag of chips.

"And all you have to do is hold on to this tray of cookies" Haya said, giving Antauri a tray of cookies.

"I have to drive in order to get there" Antauri said.

"Please, Antauri, we all know you have that Auto pilot robot, just use that and hang with us" Zin said.

Antauri sighed and the next thing he knew he was sitting on the ground, surrounded with junk while holding a tray of cookies. Zin, Midnight and Haya hold up their cups full of soda for a toast.

"A toast," Haya said, "to the greatest friends I never, ever, wanted in the first place"

"Same here" Zin and Midnight said and they clang cups together and took a sip.

"I said the same thing when I met Zin, that was the worst day of my young life" Midnight said.

"You're not exactly a picnic at the beach, it's hard to do things because you're boring" Zin said.

"Will you stop calling me a Stick-in-the-mud" Mid raise his voice.

"I didn't call you a stick-in-the-mud," Zin yelled.

Haya splashed the rest of the two liter soda in their faces and smiled at Antauri, "Aunt 'Tauri, would you like to hear how I save these two idiots from nearly tearing each other apart"

"You got soda all over my sour candy . . . or what's left of it" Midnight said, glaring at Zin.

"Shut It!" Haya said, "well, do you want to hear it, it's also the tale how all three of us met" Haya said.

"Can I put down the tray of cookies" Antauri pleaded.

"No" Haya said, plain and simple, "Anyway, it's all started the morning after the Hyper Force's Slumber Party." (_**MQB**__: Read Tiger Priestess's "It's Party Time"_)

* * *

_Flashback_

_Haya exited the Super Robot after she told her babysitters, Moron and Clueless, she'll be back around noon to bug them. She smiled and let out a small yawn while admiring the megaphone she found in Otto's room. _

"_I'm so keeping this" she said. _

_When she left the Robot it was about to be 7:00 in the morning and that would mean Bronze and Grandfather Scrapperton would be up by now and no doubt cooking breakfast. The thought of a big stack of blueberry pancakes covered in powder sugar made her little tummy growl. She was about to zip her way home when she heard voices. _

"_Oh come on, don't tell me you can't take a little joke" a male voice said. _

_Haya ran by to the nearest tree and peeked out to see two monkeys yelling at each other. One was the dark blue monkey she just shared a few little words with during the slumber party and the other was the black monkey with red eyes that had red market all over his face._

"_A joke, you call drawing all over my face with permanent market a JOKE" the black monkey shouted._

_Zin stared at him for a second, "yes and you don't have to spit in my face, Middy"_

"_I can do a lot worse if you don't help me get this crap off my face" Midnight shouted._

"_Why should I help you when you're acting like a little sissy baby" Zin laughed._

_The shouting was getting on Haya's nerves and so Haya thought it was up to her to do something about it. _

"_If this is payback for the time I beat you in that wrestling match then that's just low" Midnight said. _

"_I was just helping the girls out and beside you cheated during the match and-"_

"_ATTENTION YOU MORONS, IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, SO STOP SHOUTING LIKE IDIOTS BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP THE ENTIRE CITY!!!!_"_ Haya shouted in her megaphone. _

_The two monkeys scream from the high pitch volume and could of sworn their antenna like ears were about to bust. They turn around to see the small little cub laughing up a storm while holding the megaphone. "Robot monkeys, they come in all shapes and colors, but they're all as dumb as a sack of dirt" she said._

"_Hey, don't compare us with Sprx and Otto, little kitty" Zin hissed._

_Haya's face darken, "what did you call me" she asked._

"_What, you don't like it when I call you kitty, you look like a cat" Zin said. _

"_Stop picking on her, it's not her fault she's nothing but a house pet" Midnight said, smirking. _

"_Unlike you two robotic pieces of trash, I'm a full bred rare tiger that's worth more than all the money in the cosmos" Haya bragged. Her gem started to sparkle. _

"_You still look like a house cat to me" Zin said._

"_I do admire that hatred and rather childish personality" Midnight said. _

"_House cat" Zin said._

_Haya kicked him in the knee causing Zin to lose his balance and landing bottom first to the ground. "Don't you ever call me a house cat" Haya threatens. _

"_Oh and what are you going to do about it, scratch me" Zin said, "I'm twice your size and have weapons that can easily crush you" _

"_Now this is a new low, killing a little, tiny kitten" Midnight said. _

_Haya grabbed her megaphone, "I AM NOT A HOUSE CAT, PLANET OF THE STUPID APES!!"_

"_DON'T YOU CALL US APES, YOU FURBALL" Midnight shouted back._

"_Metal, tin can, piece of crap" Haya said._

"_Royal, sorry, pain in the butt" Zin shouted._

"_Banana-loving, trash can" Haya hissed._

"_Rotten, ugly, little blueberry" Midnight said._

"_Tomato eyes, fun-sucking, marker covered, rusty metal junk" Haya said._

"_Hahaha, that's a good one" Zin said, while smacking his forehead. _

"_Shut up, you googled eye, don't-know-nothing-about-anything, moron" Midnight shouted at Zin._

"_Who are you calling don't-know-nothing-about-anything, moron, Bots for brains" _

"_Both of you are probably the dumbest, stupidest, sorry excuse for both robots and monkeys that when compared to Moron and Clueless, they're rocket scientist" Haya said. _

"_Why don't you participate in a hunting game and get stuffed" Zin said. _

"_Or get your head chopped off and mantel on the wall" Midnight said. _

_The three glared at each other for a couple of seconds til Haya spoke up with a smile, "so you guys want to be best friends and settle this with a all out fight" _

"_Sure" Midnight and Zin said, _

"_Great" Haya said, smiling till she unleashed her claws, "DIE" _

_Haya tackled them to the ground.

* * *

_

Zin, Mid, and Haya laughed as they fell backwards in the pile of junk food. Sitting back up, Zin grabbed a bag of chips and opened, "It took nearly three hours for police to split us apart"

"We spend a day in jail" Midnight said.

"Bronze had to bail us out then I got grounded" Haya said, taking another sip of soda.

"Can I please put the tray of cookies down" Antauri said.

"No, we need that for the bribe." Haya said.

"What bribe?"

"Yeah, see I was banned from the mental house for scaring some of the patients but I work out a little deal with the fat man that works at the front counter. He'll let me in with supervision in exchange for a tray of cookies" Haya said.

"There is no way I'm going to bribe someone just to see some insane person," Antauri said.

"Too late, we're here" Zin said.

The three looked out the window to see one of the semicircle buildings opening up to allow the ship to land. There was still a giant hole in the roof that was blocked off by a thick piece of glass.

"Looks like they haven't fixed the damage Erik did the last time he was here" Midnight said.

"Not yet, his parents are still appealing that in court because they don't see why they have to pay the damage since it was clearly not their fault their son went insane" Haya said.

"They're right, you know, they should blame Hyper Force for that" Zin said.

"Why are we to be blame" Antauri asked.

"Well, if you didn't destroy those robotic bugs, Erik wouldn't have snapped and crash the bus into your Super Robot" Midnight said.

"We didn't even know the young boy til we found out he blamed us for making his Uncle insane"

"Stop, stop, stop, hold on, let's not bring up that day," Zin said, "the last time we did I nearly choke to death from laugher."

Midnight laughed, "oh yeah, it was ever better when we saw the DVD, that one part when Sprx and Antauri-"

Haya punched Midnight hard right in the stomach causing him to kneel over and cough a little. "They don't know about the DVD" Haya whispered.

"Gotcha" Midnight said in a high pitch voice.

Once they landed, the four went inside the building and went up to the front counter to find the fat guy Haya was talking about. The fat man spotted the little cub and the three monkeys and shifted his eyes around to make sure there were no doctors and nurses and stroll over to them in his rolling chair.

"Cookies" He whispered.

"Chocolate chip, your favorite" Haya said, nudging Antauri to hand him the tray of cookies.

For once, Antauri didn't argue, he had already broken out of jail so he couldn't reach a new low. He handed over the cookies and the guy handed them a card key, "he just finishing group therapy and will be in his room. Be carful, they took the straight jacket off and put him on some pills"

"Thank you" Haya said.

Using the card key, Midnight swipe it in the door that lead to the patients' room and group therapy sessions. The hallway was quiet with one or two moments of someone screaming or laughing or shouting, "I don't belong here."

Haya walked ahead while looking at each room number. "Wow, there are so many rooms" Antauri said.

"Yeah, this one is my favorite" Zin said, pointing at one of the group therapy room. The door was slightly ajar and they stop to see who was in the group. Inside were six teens, four boys and two girls, and their doctor sitting in chairs in a circle. The six teens were wearing light blue-green shirts and pants with a name tag on their wrist. Erik sat there with a grim face, crossed arms and slouching while listening to one of the teen boys spill his sorrow.

"I guess the best advice I was given was when I was seven years old. This old, old man live next door to us and would pay me a nickle to listen to his tall tales or advice he learn from his youth. I sat there one time in his front yard while he sat in front of me in his old rocking chair. He calmly placed his ugly loose skin hand on my head and said, "Trevor, you should never eat raspberries," then he laughed and rush off to the nearest bathroom"

The rest of the group stared at him with a raised eyebrow as he sat there rocking back and front while biting his nails. The doctor just smiled, "that's nice Trevor, you're showing real improvement"

"How is that showing improvement" Erik asked, brushing some of his grayish-blue hair out of his face. From the looks of is, he hasn't cut it in a while.

"Well, he said raspberries is very bad for the stomach and that's good advice I guess since I grew up with heartless foster parents." Trevor said, who was now biting his fingers til he left teeth marks in his flesh.

"Calm down, Erik, you'll get your turn," the Doctor said, "who's next." He turned his attention to a red head girl who had her face buried in her hands.

"Seven, Seven, does anyone find this wrong," The red head asked, "Seven, my name is Seven, why am I named after a number" she whined then started to cry.

"Because you're the seventh child out of the ten children your parents had" Erik laughed.

Seven cried ever louder.

"I sense something evil" Another girl whispered to the doctor, "she's near by and came back to finish the job!"

"The stupid lion cub isn't here now shut up, Cindy" Another teen boy shouted.

The Doctor sighed and placed his notebook down, "I think we talk enough for one day, now I want you all to go back to your rooms and get ready for bed"

Everyone got up and walked out of the room except for Seven, who was still crying on the floor. The four that were spying stood next to the wall and waited for the teens to leave. Erik was the last one to come out and spotted them right off the back. "What are you doing here" He asked Haya.

"What else?" Haya said, "to visit and I brought a few friends."

"Where's Bronze," He asked.

"Out doing errands so she send me and these stupid heads to visit" Haya said.

Antauri noticed Haya winking at the disturbed teen and grin as if she was up to something but that was quickly forgotten when Erik stared at him with his big, black eyes. His eye started to twitch and he started to grind his teeth.

"Why don't you show us your room, Erik so we can talk," Haya said, grabbing him by his pant leg and tugging him to move. The two walked but Antauri didn't move.

"You should not look at him in the eyes, Antauri" Zin said, "that's the worse thing to do"

"Why," Antauri asked.

"Dude, are you that dumb, it was you and your team that made him snap and go all crazy and now every time someone mention robot monkeys or if a robot monkey looks at him in the eyes he'll lose it and beat them to a pulp" Midnight said.

"How do you know about this" The black monkey asked.

"He was about to attack me on our last visit till the doctors tackled him and he ended up with three shots in his butt" Zin said.

"But ironically ever since he went all looney Haya seems to like him more now than ever." Midnight said.

"Erik is use to us, but we're just giving you fair warning in case you're beaten up" Zin said, as the three walked down the hallway to catch up with Haya and Erik.

They enter a small room that had nothing, but a drawer and two twin size beds. Erik was sitting on his bed with his legs cross on the left side of the room. "Make yourself at home, but try not to talk to loud my roommate is a little jumpy." Erik said.

On the right side of the room was another teen boy playing with some popsicle sticks, he turned his attention to the four guest, "DO NOT DISTURBED THE ARTIST AT WORK, I DON'T KNOW" the teen boy shouted causing everyone to jump onto Erik's bed.

"He's getting ready for Arts and Crafts therapy" Erik said, rubbing his face then his messy hair, "It's his favorite class because it reminded him of his freshmen art class before the stress and pressure of being a honor student took control of him. Now every time he finished a sentence he ends it with 'I don't know'" Erik said.

"No way" Zin said and whispered at the teen boy, "Hey, what's your name"

The boy torn a small bit of a popsicle stick off with his teeth and started to eat it, "Johnny, I don't know"

"How old are you," Midnight asked.

"15, I don't know" Johnny said, "you want to go to art and crafts with me, I don't know"

"Sure, why not, I'm in a painting mood" Zin said, dragging Midnight by the tail as the three headed out the door.

"Don't go too far we'll be leaving soon" Haya said, winking.

"No problem" Midnight said.

"What's going on" Antauri asked but Haya ignored him and now it was only Haya and Antauri alone with the other crazy messed up teen.

"So how are you holding out here" Haya asked.

"Terrible, the first week they wouldn't get me out of the straight jacket then the second week was nothing but group therapy and pills, finally I got a room and a roommate and look how that turned out. The food stinks, I losing a lot of sleep, my parents don't visit and I don't know why I'm here in the first place, I'm not crazy" Erik said, he noticed Antauri was staring at him, "STOP STARING AT ME, YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF TRASH"

Antauri jumped and fell off the bed but quickly got back up. "I wasn't looking at him" he whispered to Haya.

"Don't disagree with him" Haya whispered back.

"But I wasn't looking at him, tell him that" Antauri asked.

"I can understand you, you know" Erik said, while staring at the bed sheets.

"You can" Antauri asked.

"That's what I forgot to tell you, Bronze made him a small communicator so he can understand you guys as well as any other language in the cosmos" Haya said, "she made a more advance one by copying the basic chips from the one she stole from the Sun Riders"

"So smart" Erik said, sighing like a love sick puppy,"she made two small chips that you place one in your ear and attach the other one in the back of your wisdom tooth"

Erik opened his mouth and the two can see the small chip inside his mouth. "Bronze had to sneak it in the last time she visited. It was her way to say sorry for being in here for the next two years"

"That's sad" Haya said.

"But look at it this way at least it will help you get bet-"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Erik shouted causing Antauri to fall off the bed again.

"Aunt 'Tauri, where are your matters" Haya said, looking above him from the bed. "You know how big of a nerve he gets from you talking to him"

Antauri sat up and tried not to twitch a bit as he stared at the disturbed teen who was shaking and running his hands through his hair. "Haya, can I speak to you alone, please"

"Ok," Haya said, jumping off the bed and walking over to the hallway with Antauri not too far behind.

"Haya, I want you to gather up your friends and I want to get out of here, this place is crazy and for some reason, I just have this bad feeling something is going to happen'

"Will you relax, my babysitter, just a few more minutes and then we'll leave to do our pranks" Haya said, "You got to understand that Erik doesn't have any friends and just visiting him will help him through these things"

"It sound like you really care about him" Antauri said.

"I don't, I just find this a good excuse to come here so I can scare a few of my babysitters on the third floor" Haya said.

"Well you listen to me, we're leaving and we're not going to do pranks, we're going home and stay there till Bronze come back"

"But I want to do pranks" Haya said.

"No we're not" Antauri said, putting his foot down.

"I WANT to do pranks" Haya said, firmly.

"Pranks" Erik said, standing just an inch from Antauri. The sudden closeness made Antauri uneasy. "I always wanted to do pranks, oh, the dream to get out of here and seek revenge on all those who did me wrong" Erik said, while making a small twirl and walked down the hallway.

Haya followed him as well as Antauri as they enter the room where they just had group therapy. "All my life was nothing but one misery after another and being in here did kind of change me for the better" Erik said, "I mean, there are teens in here that are a lot worse than I am"

Antauri noticed Erik was hiding something by the way he was kneeling over with his back facing them. He leaned a bit to the left and saw a small suitcase, "Haya, I think we should leave" he whispered.

"Relax, Antauri, he's just spilling out his sorrow."

"I mean, I was good enough to get out of my straight jacket and good enough to get my own room with a roommate, but I did have my episodes like the time Uncle Gyrus mention the monkey team and I nearly claw his eyes out. Now I hardly see him anymore since he's been building some strange machine that no one knows about" Erik said, opening the suitcase and started to laugh, "Pranks, pranks, pranks, pranks, how I wish I can leave and play pranks with you guys"

"Too bad you can't because you're here" Haya said, laughing a bit.

"Haya, let's get out of here, I think Erik had enough visitors today" Antauri said, gently pushing her to the door.

Suddenly Haya was grabbed by the teen boy and with one swoop was in a tight arm lock with a needle pointed at her next, "You're not leaving without me" Erik said, grinning like a mad-man.

"Oh this is just great, if he doesn't get what he want I'm going to get a legal injection of a unknown and probably poison substance" Haya said.

"Let her go" Antauri said, releasing his claws.

"Don't come any nearer or this little tiger is going to die" Erik said, "now shut up and walk, we're getting out of here"

"Just do what he said Antauri, once we're out of here then you can beat him up" Haya said, "and hurry up, my neck is bend in a weird way"

"Erik think what you are doing, this will probably make you be here much longer and-"

"Shut up, monkey, I know what I'm doing I'm not crazy now WALK" Erik ordered.

Antauri slowly walked out of the room and noticed a few of the patients peeking their heads out to see what all the commotion was about. "Erik, why are you doing this" Seven asked.

"Don't start with me, Seven" Erik said, "do I have to bring up that story about your seventh birthday party"

Seven started to cry and slammed her door. Antauri tried desperately to find Zin and Midnight, but for some reason, they disappeared and he didn't want to risk harming Haya if he contact the team. As they enter the main room, the only thing keeping them from the exit door and bunch of doctors and nurses stop what they were doing and back a way a bit.

"Back off everyone or I'll poison this little demon" Erik said.

"Erik" a doctor said, "put the needle down and let's talk about this"

"I'm through talking, I don't belong here and there's no way my parents, the court and YOU are going to make me stay here a minute longer now get out of my way"

"Please people, it's just a cub, she'll be better off dead" a nurse said, crossing her arms, "she's the reason a lot of people are here in the first place"

"Well, I might as well tell everyone you've been switching patients' medication out of boredom" Haya said, hissing from the needle slightly digging into her skin.

Some of the doctors stared at the nurse, who blushed and slowly walked away. Erik kicked Antauri to move to the door while slowly walking backwards to make sure no one tried anything stupid.

"Oh please, help" Haya said, sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"If anyone try to follow me I'll drive and crash my transportation into this building and make you all suffocate in space" Erik laughed while exiting the door.

As everyone stayed still, Gyrus Krinkle walked out of a room with a glass of water and two pills in his hands. He turned his attention to the exit glass made doors and saw Erik yelling at the black monkey to get in the Brain Scrambler Polit. Gyrus just chuckled, "He didn't get that from my side of the family" he said, while swallowing the pills.

Antuari was literally shoved into his own vehicle and fell to the floor. As if things couldn't get any worse, he heard two familiar voices shouting at each other once again. He looked up to see Zin and Midnight yelling and fighting over a bag of candy.

"That's my candy, you idiot, give it back to me" Zin said.

"Reach for it and you'll get a punch in the face"

"BOYS, Hello" Haya shouted.

The two monkeys turned to their left to see Antauri on the floor and the crazy teen holding Haya hostage. Haya was angry, "you sorry excuses for metal, I'm about to die here and you're in here and fighting over junk food!!"

"Well, Johnny was getting all crazy on us and I was still hungry and was going to get some candy" Zin said, "then Midnight chased after me saying that the last bag of candy was his"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" Erik shouted right into Haya's ear, "ok, now, do you have any rope around here"

"How the hell should we know" Zin said.

"Don't get smart with me, monkey" Erik said, and looked down at Antauri, "I'm sure you have rope now where is it"

Antauri kept his head down he could easily attack the boy and be done with it, but with Haya in the way he didn't want to harm the cub. Bronze would skin him alive if anything happened to her. So while staring at the ground he pointed to back of the Brain Scrambler to a small door closet.

Erik walked over there and open it and grabbed the rope that had some lettering on it. "Unbreakable," He read, "perfect"

He tossed the rope over to Zin and Midnight, "you two are no threat, but tie up the other one, he sickens me" Erik said.

"Sorry, Antauri," Midnight said, making the black monkey to sit up.

Antauri didn't more while his tail and arms were tied up tight against his body then tied his legs together. "No problem, I just don't want Haya to get hurt"

"That's so sweet of you, Aunt 'Tauri" Haya said, smiling, "it just makes me feel bad"

"Feel bad about what" Antauri asked.

"Is he nice and tight" Erik asked.

"Yes" Midnight said.

"Good" Haya said, kicking Erik in the stomach before landing on the ground, "I do admit, Erik, I'll give you an A for your acting but an C for making my neck hurt."

Antauri literally heard a record scratch, "huh" was the only thing that escape from his mouth.

"Relax, Antauri, it was all a big act to help Erik escape" Haya said, "that's why I felt bad about you saying all that sappy crap about my safety and making sure I didn't get hurt"

"Can we get out of here" Zin asked.

"I so wanted to drive this" Midnight said, grabbing the gears and turning on the engine. As the others cheered for joy for leaving the mental house, Antauri sat there, tied up, dazed and confuse.

* * *

**Miss Queen B****: wow, I actually got this chapter done early, I hope you like it. I wanted to bring Erik back for a bit because I felt like I was neglecting his character. **

**As for all the Oc's, don't worry they'll be back soon around the last two chapters. They will all be there for the big fireworks show. Hehehee.**

**Please review and see you in chapter ten**.

**Chapter Ten: Pranks: ****With Antauri tied up, Haya leads the others into a prank war on the city of Shuggazoom. **


End file.
